Fathom
by Foolishly Capricious
Summary: Living in a poor home, with a poor family in the city, and no idea for his future, Johnny is in deep ennui. With no hope for his city life, he sets out to start anew as a farmer in Oak Tree Town.
1. Veronica

**Chapter 1**

 **Veronica**

My name is Johnny, and I'm 20 years old. I come from the Eastern Pacific, and because of that, I'm quite tanned and have natural spiky black hair and eyes. I wasn't raised too much there, so my English and tone are "white-washed". I currently have no developing dreams, and I don't even know why I took just one course.

I'm a cynic. It's because my genes don't give me eidetic memory like what everyone just seems to have. I hate everything because they seem like they're born successful. I don't believe in myself because I wasn't born a genius or naturally good at something, let alone something naturally "good". I hate how I'm born, but I still continue to live, trying to find something to make my life worthwhile, yet the nearest successful person reawakens my realization that I wasn't born that way. Suicide is just too edgy and stupid for me. I've been depressed a lot before, but the thought of killing myself is mundane and won't really solve anything. In a way, I might be considered having a strong will, though all my "good" things are overlooked.

I'm not without positive traits... if that's worth anything to anyone.

I love my family dearly and are loyal to them... to an extent. I trust most of them except my little brother, who is known to lie and deceive. It's mostly because I grew up around them mostly; I didn't have too much close friends back in high school. My closest sibling and friend is my eldest brother, Nathan.

After a few weeks after the final week of the semester, one of my friends at church showed me a place where I could apply. It was a day camp, and she said that I can probably get the job. I did the interview and all, but after that, I was rejected. I was deeply saddened; so sad, I believed that I'm unable to get any job. I did nothing to make it better... or at least try to do something that I thought could make me feel better.

Without anything else to do, I just decided to play video games to distract my ennui. I don't really feel like all my efforts will help me become better like this if everyone else can do it much better than me. I just don't see the worth of trying when others can do the same thing I try to do; just... not try. But what I find stupid is how much I'm dedicating my life to a video game, and how my efforts actually pay off in there. Stupid irony. With a sigh, I decided to just put it down for now. There's something wrong with me, but I feel like I'm stuck in some Samsara of despair. I'd probably return to my game anyway.

I decided to go outside of my room and buy some cola to cool down my mind. I took off my pajamas and put on a new set of clothes: a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I went downstairs to the living room and put on my red shoes. As I opened the door and entered the world with people I hate, a woman in her early 30s stood by my mailbox. She didn't seem to wear the mailer's uniform. Her dress isn't too elegant, but it has a "business-y" feel to it.

"... You're not the mailman," I said to her.

She perked up and looked at me with a surprised look.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion, I must-"

"Hold up!"

Before she left, I put my hand on her shoulder, causing her to halt.

"What's up with this whole mailing business, lady?" I asked.

She sighed and showed me her letter.

"... We're trying to find people who would be interested in our job offering," she said.

"Job offering?" I pondered for a moment, "So, is it like some sort of advanced job that requires a diploma or something?"

She thought for a moment and suddenly smiled.

"No, this is a job that anyone can start with," she said as she handed me the letter with a friendly smile.

I opened up the letter and looked at the application sheet.

"Oak Tree Town Farmer position available," I twitched from this, "Where's Oak Tree Town? Is it far from here?"

I looked at the flyer, and then to her.

I remembered reading a certain scary story about some hidden channel that can only be seen through those bunny ears antennae. I really hope this lady is not trying to look for sacrifices or anything.

"Not to be rude or anything but, are you part of some sort of devil worshipper cult or something? I've never heard of Oak Tree Town before."

Despite my sudden question, she shook her head.

"I promise you, we don't have any of that religion there," she replied, "Besides, we have a citizen that works in your city too in case you're wondering who our citizens are."

"Who?"

"Do you know who the weather woman is on the News?"

"Tamara Garters?" she was once the weather lady. She's the anchorwoman right now, but I don't know who the current weatherman/woman is; I don't watch TV that much.

She shook her head.

I took out my phone and looked up who the current weather person was on the news.

"Lillie?"

Lillie is a brown haired girl with a cute bob cut, wearing a yellow dress. She looks young and cute; around my age.

"Yes, she's a resident there; born and raised in Oak Tree Town," she said with a smile, "She's a personal friend of my daughter, and I assure you that both of them don't worship the devil."

 _Smooth move talking about devil worshippers. Gah! I just realized that devil worshippers who do those kinds of human sacrifices would keep their faith hidden from unsuspecting victims! Be cautious, but don't be too paranoid._

I stayed silent for a while. I looked the mysterious lady. I feel like I've made a bad impression of myself to a person I just met. But what's weird is that the first thing we didn't talk about was our names.

"... Sorry about the whole devil worshipper thing," I said, ashamed of my previous accusation, "I haven't got your name yet, Miss."

While she had a frown after my talk of whether they worship Satan or not, she immediately smiled from my apology,

"Oh, I'm Veronica," she said, "I run the guild in Oak Tree Town."

"... I'm Johnny," I replied, "So, if I were to apply for this job, am I gonna be in a homestay or something, or do I get a house?"

"Homestay for a while until we set up your house," she replied.

From hearing this, I suddenly felt intrigued. For some reason, I feel positively compelled to this job. I know my dad came from a farm back home, but I never really did any farm work before I moved to the city. My life is shit at the moment, so I feel like going somewhere will be different. Though, the bad part is that I'll be living away from my family. No meals cooked for me, no wi-fi, video games, phone data. The only electronic that is implied to still be used are televisions, especially when you have a weather woman residing in the village. Still, I can't be a NEET forever, and I want to see how much this will change me. Being here feels like change is only for the privileged; something that my family is not... well, maybe Nathan is an exception...

"... I'm intrigued with your offer, Veronica," I said, "Before I start considering, can you take me to Oak Tree Village some time?"

She seemed very surprised by my request and nodded.

"I'd love to."

"I should hand you my phone number whenever you want to invite me," I said.

"I should too."

She handed me a business card with Veronica's full name on it. All I see is "Veronica", mostly because my thumb was on top of her surname. Before I could unveil it, Veronica immediately interrupted me by clearing her throat.

"Can you tell me your number? I'll write it down on my notebook."

I nodded frantically and grabbed my phone. I went to my contacts page and looked at my phone number and told her my number. After that, she did a courteous nod and waved goodbye as she left my yard.

Veronica seems like a nice lady. She doesn't look like she's hiding anything sinister. There's just something about her that makes her trustworthy and reliable. Is it because she's the Guild Master? I'm not so sure. If she's a Guild Master, it could imply massive success. Why am I not envying her? Perhaps I only envy people around my age who are better... I'm confused.

With her out of the way, I walked out to the super market as I juggled my wallet. Before anyone's temptation to steal it activated, I quickly hid in my pocket as soon as the nearest person was in my field of view.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

I came back from the super market and put my two litre bottle of cola into the fridge. Of course, I had to wait in a line, especially with other people shopping for groceries.

I usually prefer my cola cold, and the store doesn't keep it in fridges. Despite that, they still retain their fizz, so refrigerating it makes it possible to return its taste to its prime.

I found myself in my room, relaxing on my bed.

I decided to ponder on the job offer Veronica gave me. While I usually regret certain things recklessly, this is almost no exception. This has entry-level... entry. Problem is that I don't know how to run a farm. I don't even know how to drive, so I can't use a tractor. I don't know how to grow plants. The only thing I feel that will help me in farming is my love for animals and my adaptability to certain things. Will that be enough?

I have 9 cats living in my house, and our house is small; chaos is almost present around it. I feed them regularly, groom them, and they purr as I pet them.

 _I really hope Veronica can wait for me. I'm a bit... conflicted with my choice._

My mom is at work, my dad is sleeping, my brothers are out somewhere, and my eldest brother is probably at some Ultimate game. With me home alone, I'm glad they didn't ask me who I was talking to.

With that done, I opened up my portable gaming system and played away. I played Monstrosity Hunter 4 Extreme, a game where you... hunt monstrosities. Being the latest instalment in the series, it has a Wireless internet server, so I'm almost always hunting with a full team. By the time I started playing, the sun was shining high in the sky. By the time I decided to take a break, it was already sundown.

I looked at the flyer/application sheet again. I started to think of how Oak Tree Town would be like.

I really hope it's not like one of those farms near here. If the farm is there, I don't want the thought of going home, especially when it's around the city; I live in the suburbs. Thinking about getting a job at Oak Tree Village made me feel like I am completely far away.

All of a sudden, the sound of the main door opened and closed. The sound of footsteps walking up the stairs was heard by my door, and soon, the latter opened, revealing my eldest brother and roommate, Nathan. I immediately hid my flyer from my brother.

"Hey, Johnny," he said as he wiped his brow, "Did you do anything productive today?"

"... Not really."

His tired smile immediately switched to a frown from hearing this.

"Did you register your next semester classes yet?"

"Not yet."

He was displeased with this and glared at me.

"Open up your laptop and register!"

I backed away slightly from my brother's command. What I didn't realize was that the hand that held the flyer was now out in the open. My brother eyed my hand and looked at me again.

"What's this?"

I was about to say something, but what came out of my mouth was a sigh of defeat. I stayed silent and gave it to him. He grabbed it and looked over it.

"Oak Tree Town? Farmer?"

"Some weird la-"

"Dude, are you sure that weird lady is not some part of some devil worshipper cult?!" I really hope the whole devil worshipping thing isn't foreshadowed.

"W-well, yes. According to the mail lady, her daughter is actually best friends with the weather lady in the news."

"Lillie?" his frown was now a raised brow.

Nathan contemplated for a moment, dropping his head low as if he was the Thinker statue. He raised his head back up once he reached a realization.

"Oh, I remember. Lillie said she came from small village called Oak Tree. She says that they're not so popular and they have some sort of Amish lifestyle."

"As in they don't use mobile phones, the internet, and video games?" I replied.

"Yeah," he said, "But really, Johnny-boy. Can you really live by yourself with how you are? Also, are you sure you can immediately trust that lady?"

Compared to my brother, I'm quite frail (physically). While we're both the same size and we were both quite skinny at our youth, Nathan pursued making himself better in all aspects. He strengthened himself mentally and physically, joining sports teams and studying extensively. He eventually got into the local big University, studying for a Masters in Science.

While incredibly smart and strong, he's humble, patient, and a loving brother to me, but also quite strict and harsh when needed. My younger brother was too arrogant for him to favor, and my other elder brother pursued his own path. While he cares for the other brothers, Nathan and I grew up close together. We developed both a mentor-student relationship and a strong friendship. Nathan is basically the closest thing I have to a best friend; I don't have many friends in school.

"Well... I don't know. Either way, let's just drop this whole devil worshipper thing. Let's not get too paranoid about this," I said, "Heck, I actually did ask her about it."

We both facepalmed at my blunder.

 _I need to learn to talk to people._

"You need to learn to talk to people," Nathan said in unison with my inner-consciousness out of pure coincidence.

With that said, he took off his bag and sat on the computer chair. The desk rested by the wall and lay between our beds. He opened up his laptop and continued his usual business.

"I don't know about you. I'd throw that away to be honest." after he said that, he looked at me, "But, it's up to you. Depends if you really want that job."

Honestly, some people would expect smarter big brothers to make choices for their younger brothers. While I'm pretty much struggling with college classes, my brother still gave me the choice to come to him for help. I rarely do that because I usually try to handle things by myself. My brother also knows that my decisions are ultimately up to me, so while he gives sage wisdom and advice, he doesn't control my life, and he hates the idea of that too, especially with my lost and boggy mindset.

I looked at my ceiling and wondered what I should do next with my life here. All I could see is constant failure. The expectations of the world have increased, and Social Darwinism seems to start to rekindle. Just the thought of asking those geniuses for help makes me fear that they'll laugh. Even when they started out as a baby, I have nothing to counteract their argument. Perhaps being in the city where privilege is equal to identity is not the life for me.

I don't know why, but the thought of being a farmer just... frees me of these cynical thoughts I have living in the city. I could get used to the smell of manure and soil, I mean, I've actually visited my dad's family farm back home before. Was it the way Veronica talked to me? Nostalgia? Desire?... Escape from my current life? I don't even know. Thinking about this new life makes me want to run away from this putrid place. I know that they won't serve me things on a silver platter, but I feel like I can finally progress with my life there.

*grumble*

As I heard my stomach grumble, I stood up.

"I'm gonna go eat," I announced to my brother, "Are you gonna eat too?"

"I ate Pho with Rahul after my Ultimate game," Nathan said, "I'm good."

I nodded with a smile and said: "If you say so."

I opened the door, went downstairs, and opened up a can of meatloaf. I sliced the wad of meat into thin pieces and tossed them into the pan. After they were done cooking, I put my rice in the microwave and took out the rice as soon as the timer stopped. I put my cooked meatloaf on my plate and put ketchup on the meat and rice. I sat down at the table and ate away. After that was done, I put my plate and cutlery on the sink and brushed my teeth. As soon as that was done, I suddenly heard my brother calling across the kitchen.

"Johnny! Someone's calling you!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

I quickly went to my room and looked at my phone. I was surprised to see who was calling me.

"Veronica?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And that's the end of Chapter 1. I felt that the teaser wasn't too good, so, I decided I should just release the first chapter so you could learn more about Johnny. Yes, I know Johnny is the Male Protag's default name, but I don't want to reuse Alec, who's also a male protagonist in my previous fanfiction (Which I also used for my main character in SoS).

But yeah, as for having a big brother, I felt like if Johnny is very weak minded and bodied at the start, I wanted him to have a brother who outshines him, but not overlook him. Nathan is a core supporting character and may continue to be so even when Johnny is at Oak Tree Village.

But yeah, having a big brother figure factors into why I made Johnny's beginning a foil to the actual Story of Seasons' beginning. While both of them were enticed with the idea of being farmers, the protagonist in the game had what was described "the perfect city life". I wanted to do the opposite to not only make this Johnny unique, but to add some backstory and character development.

Pairing? I've decided already, but what's certain is that Johnny is purely straight. I think that the bachelorettes here are quite well developed, especially Elise after you finish her rival events. I'm not gonna put the pairing out right now because it's basically spoilers, and I think it ruins the purpose of Johnny's development if the reader already knows. The flow of this story is quite different; it doesn't put Johnny into the middle of farming immediately like most SoS fanfictions I've skimmed/read (and most of them involve AnniexRaeger, which I'm kind of tired of seeing(no offence to those who see it)).


	2. Visitor

**Chapter 2**

 **Visitor**

"Hello, Johnny," Veronica said.

"Hey, Veronica," I replied.

I don't know why she's calling this late, but is she really inviting me right now?

"Johnny, are you free tomorrow?"

It's just Wednesday, and I have no classes so...

"Yeah, totally," I replied with a positive tone, "Why?"

"I'd love to show you around Oak Tree Village tomorrow," she said, "I want you to see where you'll be working once you apply."

"Really? But, how am I going to get there, Veronica?" I asked, "In fact, how did you even get to the city?"

"By bus," she said, "I'll come to your house this afternoon and escort you there."

"Hey um, can you wait for a bit," I said to Veronica.

I put my phone on mute and looked at Nathan.

"Nate, can you come with me?" I asked, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Nate shook his head.

"Well, I might come back at like 12am or something, so I can't come with you," Nathan replied, "But why?"

"... I don't know, I just need someone to see it with me, and I kinda need your help in case I want to actually run a farm."

"Why are you actually interested in this? You could just get a part-time job here and-"

"I don't know, okay. I just feel like the city life might not be the one for me!"

My brother was silenced from hearing this. He knows a history of my irresponsibilities, and knows that I might not be responsible enough to run a farm by myself.

"... Dude, who knows what kind of stuff they do in farming," I said with a sad voice, "I... want to do something completely different."

"It's good, but are you absolutely sure you just want to sacrifice your former life just to find one in the countryside?!" Nathan retorted, "You're following your feelings here!"

All this city do was bring me up and topple me over. Nathan's words are much more powerful than mine, and he knows a lot more, so he knows what's better. He's right. Just the sound of working as a farmer made me feel enticed. I might even regret it later, just like before.

"Don't go, Johnny," Nathan said calmly.

"Then where should I go?! The city is-"

"The city isn't to blame! You're just freaking lazy! You play games all day and rarely do chores, so what makes you think you can run a farm?!"

"Do you think that I think it will be easy?!"

"No! I don't think-"

"Just let me be the judge of my own fate right now!" I shouted back, "I know that you know a lot more crap about me. I know that my life and experiences are lacklustre compared to yours."

Tears slowly started welling up in my eyes.

"I know that you care about what's good for me or not," I put down my phone and looked at my brother in the eyes, "Look, Nathan, I want to change. I'm pretty sure you know I've been in this ennui, and I'm pretty sure you knew that I do absolutely nothing about it."

I grabbed my portable gaming console and tossed it at my bed.

"But being surrounded by all this... modern technology made me realize that they bar my progress."

He was silent for a while and I saw him about to speak, only for me to interrupt him.

"I'm tired of living like this. I'm pretty sure you'd say something like 'you can just not stay near it'."

"You can. You're just too reliant on playing on it."

"Nathan, it's about time you respect my decision," I said, "I'm an adult, and even though I haven't been acting like one, I want to be far away from all this. I want to learn more about this town, and learn more about what life is like out in the countryside. I want to live away from my hopeless life here in the city. I need to seek it out on my own, dammit. I need to get out of my comfort zone. I want to run a farm because I want to start a new life. I'm dissatisfied with what's going on."

My tears started to flow down my cheek.

"Nathan, I- I don't even know. I just want a new life. I want to be an adult. I want to run away from here. I feel so trapped and I feel like I should just be soil to be stepped on. Every day of my class, I am outshined by everyone. The city life has cruelly high expectations, and I can't handle it yet everyone else can."

"Everyone else?! Dude, what the hell?! You honestly think that everyone in my university is going through smooth sailing?!" Nathan shouted, "You really think everyone has freaking eidetic memory. What about me?!"

"... You were just born like that. Besides, all you-"

He slapped me and glared at me.

"Have you ever heard of 'The grass is greener on the other side'?!" he shouted, "Have you seen the time I sacrificed to study?!"

I rubbed my face from the slap. It didn't make me cry any further; I'm beyond crying from physical harm.

"What is it supposed to mean? I've heard of the saying, but I don't know about it exactly."

"Whenever you see someone successful, you only see the good parts and ignore the negative parts entirely," he said, "You're being short-sighted. Everyone doesn't have freaking eidetic memory. And even if they did pass exceedingly, they sacrificed a lot of personal time just to get to where they are."

I didn't feel like trying to defend myself from this. It just seems wrong to defend my own negativity.

"... I actually kinda hate how you're so carefree. Even without succeeding, you still have shitloads of free time, and I have no time for that."

"... I guess I'll just suck it up already," I said, defeated, "I just want to visit the village so I can get a precise verdict. I am sure you don't care about my feelings, and that feelings themselves are bad..."

"Johnny, you just need to learn to understand more," Nathan said warmly, "You never understood a person's situation, though, I might be a hypocrite. I honestly don't know what you want with your life, and I really didn't want you regretting your decision. I mean, you've never even worked part-time at the generic fast food restaurant, so, what made you think you can do this?"

"What should I do?" I cried,"I'll never un-"

He hugged me and allowed me to cry on his shoulder.

"You'll understand soon. You lived long enough and graduated high school. Sorry for saying all that."

"... I actually am interested. I've been thinking of this for a while," I said, "Nathan, once I actually decide to be a farmer, I need you to help me prepare."

"If I have time, maybe I can," Nathan said softly, "I should have understood that you're actually trying to make your own decision instead of waiting for someone to decide for you..."

"But seriously, man. We don't even know how that village looks like. I have to get some clear verdict first, dude."

"And you're seriously choosing farming over any part-time?"

"Sorry, but part-time just seems boring. I kinda want to start a new adventure on my own."

I unmuted the phone and said: "I'm back. Sorry for the delay."

I began discussing with Veronica on a good visit date. After a few minutes of talking, I hung up and nodded to my bro.

"Well, I'm going there tomorrow at around noon. I'll take pictures of the village so you can see it."

"Okay," he sighed before continuing, "Really man. What got you to think that you'd want to pursue farm life. Do you have any idea on what you're going to face in a farm? You need to have a good understanding of plant biology, animal biology, and you need to have a strong body to do things like watering or handling animals."

"Isn't there training?"

"Well, maybe, but you don't know much about all those things," Nathan replied, "But yeah. If you're really up for this farming job, you should tell them to wait a while; you're gonna be under my tutelage."

"Guessing that not a lot of people in the city has any interest in being a farmer?" I asked.

"Perhaps," Nathan replied with a sly smile, "I mean, most people here want to pursue something in engineering, computers, or other modern shit, so the offer to run a farm in a very obscure country is quite unlikely for them to accept... unless someone was extremely successful there."

"Well, we should go to bed, Nathan," I said, "Really, once I get an idea of where I'll be, I will make my choice."

We both tucked ourselves in and headed to bed. I didn't bother to play my game because all I could think about is life on the farm. Soon, those thoughts would fade as I got absorbed in the peaceful darkness of the night and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tomorrow 10:00am**

I quickly got up from my bed and headed downstairs. As I got into the kitchen, I saw my mom cooking brunch. I took a whiff of the food cooking in the pan. It smelled tender and sweet; my mom is cooking tocino, my favorite pork dish. I went to the table and grabbed a bag of bread and took out two slices of bread. I grabbed a spoon and scooped up some chocolate spread and put it on the surface of the bread. I smothered the pieces together and microwaved it for 30 seconds. During the brief wait, I poured myself a cup of milk. I ate my sandwich first and drank the milk afterwards.

As soon as my mom was done cooking it, I scooped up some rice and put it on a plate. I quickly scarfed it down and headed to the bathroom to shower. Still, I wonder how I'm going to shower in there. Will my house have a shower; I have decent standards in hygiene. I quickly got out of the shower, put on facial moisturiser, and put on my clothes.

Due to the late-spring heat, I donned a brown tank-top and a green short-sleeved buttoned shirt. My brother allowed me to use his dark blue skinny jeans, which I soon found myself being accustomed to despite my initial discomfort from the tightness. To finish the outfit, I put on a pair of red shoes.

After brushing my teeth, I headed outside, only for my mom's voice to interrupt my path.

"Johnny, where are you going?" she asked from the kitchen.

"I'm going to bus somewhere," I said, "I might be gone for a while."

"Do you have bus fare?" she asked.

"I got it covered."

As I left my house, I saw Veronica walking toward my house; a relaxed smile on her face. When I encountered her, she looked at me and nodded as she lead me to a charter bus across the block to the left of my house. We both talked for a while as we walked.

"How has your day been, Johnny?" she asked, "I noticed a very brief pause during our phone call."

"My brother and I discussed about whether I should actually become a farmer. As for my day? Waking up early isn't really my thing, but I had to to show how serious I am to know more about where I'll be working" I said, "But yeah, I have a few questions I'll ask you about what I'm about to head into."

Veronica smiled calmly and nodded.

"Very well, I'll gladly answer any questions," she replied, "As a Guildmaster, I almost always have to wake up at 5am."

"One time, I woke up at 5am; I slept at 7pm."

"Were you a child that time?"

"No, I had to prepare a message to my Youth Group in church, and it took me till 7am to prepare before I fell asleep for a few hours."

"You're religious, eh?"

Before I could answer it, Veronica and I found ourselves in front of the charter bus's entrance. I waved my arm horizontally, allowing Veronica to go first.

"Ladies first," I said with a mixture of dryness and politeness.

She nodded with her usual calm smile and walked up the stairs. I followed suit as she looked for a free pair of seats. When she found one, she patted the seat to her left to signal that I could sit beside her. I did as what her context implied and sat down.

"Yeah, though I'm guessing you guys have no official religious practice in Oak Tree?"

"Correct," she said, "We don't do any official religious practices, let alone have a church, mosque, or synagogue. All of our citizens don't believe in any religion, though, some speak of tales of a Harvest Goddess..."

"Harvest Goddess... sounds like a farmer's dream girl," I said with a chuckle.

"When I was a kid, I loved hearing tales of the Harvest Goddess from my mother," she said with a nostalgic smile, "They say that if you give her a gift in her pond, she'll grant you any wish."

"... Guessing you can't loophole with the whole wish for infinite wishes thing?" I said before I chuckled lightly.

"Perhaps. The Goddess only favors pure-hearted and hard working farmers. A wish like that could go into the wrong hands," she said, "But, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

I nod to her request.

"I don't mind."

"Why do you want to be a farmer?"

I sighed and took some breaths.

"Well, one thing is... my city life sucks..."

"Is your family in poverty, Johnny?"

"Yes. Though, me earning money for them is quite unlikely. What if I'm successful? They could get corrupted by my success..."

"I see."

"Another thing is that farming feels like something I could get used too easily," I added, "I live in an Eastern country. I believe Sakura Country is its northern neighbour."

"I see. Have you had any prior farming experience?"

"Well, back at home, the rest of my family run a rice farm if I recall correctly. They're quite poor, yet they're still happy despite their financial situation."

"I've actually been to your country before," Veronica beamed with a smile.

"How was it?"

"They're similar to Tropical Country, but they're quite nice, yet the heat there is unbearable."

"Guessing you revelled in the rain whenever it came?" I had a small smile from the memories of the rain in my home country.

"Definitely, though..." she blushed in embarrassment as if she remembered something embarrassing, "While enjoyable, I don't want to be too specific about what happened."

"I understand," I said with a chuckle.

When she mentioned about her time in the rain, an image of a younger Veronica in a t-shirt and shorts suddenly produced inside my head. Internally, I facepalmed from imagining such a thing and decided to not delve deeper into the thought.

"So... how long will this trip take? I kinda hope it's a respectable ti-"

"It will take about 4 hours."

"Whaaa?" my mouth hung open, "So, what do you do to kill time while on the bus?"

She completely ignored me as a slew of paperwork magically appeared. Despite the clamouring that's happening in the bus, she remained as focused as a stone statue staying still. She writes with grace and speed while keeping it legible, and has good knowledge of paperwork to be prioritized.

 _One thing irks me: Where did she keep all that paperwork?_

I decided to not disturb her work and listen to music instead.

My music taste varies. It leans more to rock, disco, classical, and Sakura Country's pop music, or S-Pop.

My little brother usually objects to my music tastes and tries to get me to listen to modern day rap, but I dislike it simply because it's overrated, repetitive, and most of today's popular rap songs are rather nihilistic, implies criminal promotion, and once again, repetitive. Ironically, I like hip hop, though I put it on a different vein than most rap everyone listens to today. You can say I'm a hipster when it comes to music, but I digress.

My taste in Sakura Country Pop Music came from an anime phase; I don't have that phase today, but I still love their music. My rock and disco tastes came from my dad, who prefers to stick to his age's music. My taste in classical music came from most of the movies I've watched and the games I've played.

I'd rather keep my music to myself, mostly because I feel like my playlist fits me alone.

According to an artist running a blog, a way he keeps himself focused and inspired to his work is by conditioning himself with music that makes him feel awesome. While I do have a bunch of songs, I usually repeat one song for the whole day. I get inspired and feel like I can do anything, though, by the time I feel inspired, I have nothing to put my inspiration into. Well, there's fanfic writing, but I quit that after realizing that I got lost with my story, making one of my latest chapters "jump the shark", and the fact that some of my favorite series's fanfiction community are full of fujoshis, making me usually have a small circle of followers.

An unknown amount of time has past, and all I see by my window are large empty green fields with a few trees passing by. I kinda hope Veronica is not leading me to a human sacrifice cult of any kind, but Veronica's diligence in her work proves otherwise. The papers seem to have issues relating to other countries and towns. Though, I was surprised to see that her papers focus on one country's issues: Silk Country.

Looking closely, it seems to focus on finances, trading, and schedules on days when the merchant from Silk Country can visit. Perhaps they really need an extra farmer to increase the economy, though, I found myself slightly regretting my decision to consider this job. I might be put into an already heavy situation; something I'm bad at handling.

 _Man, I feel ashamed for claiming she's from a Devil Worshipper Cult._

All of a sudden, Veronica stopped writing and looked at me. I took off my headphones and she spoke to me.

"... Do you have something to say, Johnny?" she asked with a worried look, "You were eyeing my papers..."

"Well, I was wondering how serious of a situation will I be in once I get the job..." I had a worried look too, "I mean, am I already gonna be expected to be amazing and earn high amounts of profits early?"

She shook her head and put her hand on my shoulder.

"While our situation is quite dire, you should take your time to get used to it," she said, "You're still a starting farmer. While people are expecting great things from our farmers, not all of them started out great. They built their ranks up slowly."

"B-but, your situation..."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It takes time to become better," she said, "I promise you that our citizens will not pressure you to meet their demands. Every of our farmers in Oak Tree Village are running their farm at their own pace, and I promise you get to run it at your own pace."

I sighed and shook my head, turning my frown into a small smile.

"Um... thanks, I guess..."

She smiled as she organized her papers and looked at me with an optimistic smile, making me feel... somewhat happy. Veronica might be a mom just from her looks, and she seems to mix it with a serious, no-nonsense leader, and a loving mother. She seems like she'd make people work extremely hard -even herself-, but only because she believes in them.

We both continued to converse throughout the bus trip. We shared fun times we do in our respective places, sparking much more interest in each other's homes. I learned that Veronica's town has seasonal festivals that everyone joins in, and usually have great fun in. I told Veronica of times where my mom would take me to the amusement park when I was a kid, usually because at the end of my elementary school years, the school board would give students tickets to the park. I also told her of the field trips I've been to, like the capital of my province. She seemed to be interested in my adventures and commented mostly positive results. I... I think I'm starting to like Veronica more as a friend.

After a few hours, I fell asleep. The view of the fields of green and a few passing buildings started to bore me. When I woke up, the bus came to a halt. Veronica lead me out of the bus and introduced me to a obstructed village that merged a semi-modern village with nature: Oak Tree Village.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Whew. Done with Chapter 2. I took a while to make this chapter due to planning for the future chapters, aka the 2nd arc.

My 2nd arc was initially gonna be the first arc, but I feel like Johnny's time before going to Oak Tree should be much more deeper, as he's about to leave his home to pursue a self-carving path. His bond with his family is quite close, yet distant, so I decided to make the planned first arc to be the 2nd arc.

Veronica is one of my favourite residents as she's one of the people who helps you accustom to Oak Tree Village, while also helping in managing the town I see her as a motherly figure who makes her subjects/apprentices do hard tasks, but believes in them strongly.

I have some great plans for the village and its citizens.

This story is in my opinion a bit different from most fics in here. They usually just start out with Minori/Annie in the middle of her farming career, but I rarely see a SoS fanfic that actually shows a bit of Johnny/Annie's life before becoming a farmer.

Go ahead and leave a review, favourite, or follow. I appreciate some support; I feel like an underdog at this point.


	3. Oak Tree

**Chapter 3**

 **Oak Tree**

It's Summer time, and compared to the heat in Saltwater City, the heat here is A LOT worse. Despite the heat, Veronica seemed cool inside her conservative dress; it's coloured dark blue too.

Strangely, the "air" of this place felt a lot different. Perhaps because this place is mountainous, the air is a lot different. Compared to the city, it felt "fresher"; perhaps due to this area not relying on modern industry. In Pacific Country, I remembered the pollution was so strong, even the night is as hot as a normal day in Saltwater City. It's around 1:00 pm, and it's really warm.

The fresh air brings renewal and awakening to my senses; this might get more addictive than a video game. I feel much more free; the city life's air feels like it cages humans and frees them if they conform to greedy and selfish ambitions that are the norm of the city.

The village is a few minutes of walking ahead, shown through the paved pathway before us.

Veronica and I walked along the road. Despite me being from the Pacific Country, I'm not too used to extreme heats like this, mostly because Saltwater city's climate is mild.

After a few minutes, the town's entrance -a large gate with a painting of a cow on top of it- stands in front of us. Behind the gate is a large circular plaza with some sort of gear decoration in the middle. It looks like there's some sort of hidden mechanism underneath it. In the northern part of the plaza is a a red and orange stall. Customers gathered around the merchant's stall, trading golden coins for her merchandise. That girl running the stall might be the Silk Country merchant.

"This is the Trade Depot," Veronica said, "This is the place where our events take place. Festivals, celebrations, contests, you name it. We set them up here in the Trade Depot."

She escorted me to the merchant's stand and said: "This is Asche of Silk Country. She's a merchant that trades with our farmers."

Asche is busy tending to her customer's needs, so I really don't think I should talk to her at this point. In fact, I don't feel like I should talk to the citizens right now for some reason; I feel like remaining anonymous should be good for now. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of the Trade Depot and Asche's stall. After that was done, I went to Veronica and apologized in case my photo snapping was rude.

"Sorry, Veronica. I need to show my brother this to have a good idea of where I'll be working," I said.

"That's fine, Johnny," Veronica said, "We need more people to know more about this town."

"Okay," I replied, "But, I don't want too much interaction with the locals."

"Why?"

"... I don't know, I'm just a visitor, and I'm in no mood to talk to others," I said, "and I want to be a citizen first before being friends with them."

I'm actually really shy. I'm not really outgoing, and while I desire friends, I'm very bad at talking and I think I have bad people skills. Despite this, Veronica seems very patient with me, and talking to her felt like I had no social anxiety at all.

"Very well," she said as if she seemed to be aware of my social anxiety.

But really, one of the reasons I don't want to befriend anyone here is because I'll return home after this. There's no guarantee I'll come back here, and if they find a liking to me, I have a feeling my long -or possibly permanent- absence from this village might hurt them. I know nothing is memorable about me, but still...

She escorted me to the main village. The village mixed modern buildings and old-style villages, similar to Jacktown.

In Saltwater City, Jacktown is a historical site and tourist area. The area is named after "Jacky" Gaston Brighton, a charismatic sailor who started a bar around the area that would later be called Jacktown. I don't know much about history, but Jacktown has a fond place in my memories, mainly from the time I went there for a field trip somewhere in Annex school.

She escorted me through the pathways and staircases; there are five houses in this district. According to Veronica, the one with the tables in front is the restaurant, the building to its right is the Guild, the Inn is the pink building beside the Guild, the Carpenter's house is by the lower staircase, and the General Store is the house by the upper staircases. I took a few pictures of the local scenery.

In the next district, it accommodated houses more than businesses. There are four households; one of them also doubling as an antique shop. Before we headed out, I took a few snapshots of the district.

As she walked with me outside of the village, I decided to ask her something.

"Veronica, I've been thinking..."

"Yes?"

"What if a bunch of 'frat' boys attempted to buy out this land or try to settle a house here?" I asked, "I mean, a village quite unique as this won't stay obscure forever, right?"

Veronica smiles with a confident grin and replies: "I'm a very reasonable and capable Guildmaster, Johnny. I'm great at dealing with people, so I can handle any political or economical issue in case a selfish business owner tries to annex our village."

"Has there been a time when this happened?" I asked.

"... Well, actually, yes," she said, "We have a local farmer who is heiress to a noble man who bought a huge land for farming. She claimed that through her wealth, she could simply buy the whole village and farmlands, but I managed to deny her economic advantage."

"She must be a farmer just to earn a lot of money," I replied.

"... Perhaps, but so far, she's continuing to run the farm without the need of using her wealth to conquer the land. Any economic issue must be dealt with me first."

So basically, she rules this town. While she has powerful authority, she also has great perception of moral rights and wrongs; her keeping a village like this for quite a while proves she's someone I shouldn't screw around with. I don't get why I'm not badmouthing her success. Perhaps it's because she's not the same age as me...

 _I really need to stop trying to reinforce my negativity if I'm trying to find a way to badmouth her success like the others in my class..._

"If you're worrying about what will happen to the village, leave it to me," Veronica said, "I'm here to ensure our way of life isn't threatened by those who wish to corrupt us."

 _I sometimes wonder why positivity grosses me out. Do I want positive actions to be punished by negative ones? I really don't understand what I want..._

But really, she's quite confident and optimistic... the latter in a way. I shouldn't follow my feelings too much. But even though logic will save me, I feel like utter focus on logic will be my undoing.

Nathan seemed to have sacrificed personal feelings for work, self-refinement, and now he's on the road to utter success. I just don't understand how he decided to continue working hard. Money? Fame? Success? Personal feelings... ironically feels illogical, inconceivable, unnecessary. Judging by sacrificing of personal feelings, it seems like I have to be a robot to be successful.

 _But is that really success?_

I stopped pondering on these thoughts of feelings and logic. I don't even know what to do, and I should breakdown once I get home; I don't want Veronica to see that I have problems. That's how everyone wants everyone to see them: without any problems. Everyone wants to be seen as a paragon of some sort, but what about Veronica?

"... Veronica..." I said, "Do... you like being seen as a paragon?"

Veronica halted her steps, surprising me. I ironically feel scared from this sudden halt.

"Of course... not," she replies with a less positive tone, "... but please, I have no time to explain about this."

"Did... I negatively affect you with that...?" I asked.

I don't know how she's feeling from this. Is she sweating from underneath her dress? Twitching her limbs? Her heart beating at a rapid rate?

"... No, but we should continue our tour."

"I'm sorry..."

She nonetheless continued with the tour. The heat is killing me, but Veronica lent a hand and gave me a bottle of water she held in her purse. Of course, I showed my gratitude with a simple "thank you".

The first place she shows me is the piedmont. It consists of a field of grass and a soil path that forks north and west, connecting the village and the other households in the mountain tops. We both walk up to the bridge and into the split farm land.

One half is mostly messy with a small amount of fields, while the other one is intricate, organized, and bountiful. A big difference is that the farm on the left grew mostly veggies, while the farm on the right focuses on flowers.

The one to my left is Green Hill Farm, and the other one is Rose Wood Farm. They're both rivals in farming, yet at the same time, work together to ensure Oak Tree Village's prosperity. I took pictures of both farms.

A farmer with red hair and clad in a patchy suit came out of the small hut and watered the fields. He seemed to be taxed. The farmer on the right side revealed itself to be a flamboyant blonde man clad in purple. He went to his barn and took out a sheep, in which he affectionately talked to before brushing its wool.

The sight of the sheep being loved made my cold heart melt a bit. I just love sheep, and I always dreamt of being smothered by their wool when I was young.

"Let's leave them alone for now before they notice you, Johnny," Veronica said as she walked away from me.

We return to the piedmont and walk to the fork to the east. We pass by a grain field and a paddy field, owned by Margaret Farm: another rival farm that is actually the closest to the village than the other farms.

After walking up a mountainous hill, we finally reach Sunnyside Farm... with an empty lot beside it. Sunnyside Farm is smaller, but simpler than the other farms. The farmer of that area seems to be an elderly woman.

Despite Veronica about to introduce her to me, I reminded her about our initial agreement, to which she halted her initial action.

Overall, the whole place is... droll in a way. But, would I want to live her for the rest of my life? I... I don't even know. This place is very far from home, yet I still don't feel free yet.I feel conflicted. I want to make my own decision, but my decisions are always being limited by everyone's judgement, making me feel that I have no true freedom of my choice. While being with Veronica, and the tour were great, I have to not follow my feelings. My feelings move me and lock me in place...

What do I really feel about this place? Should I be happy or sad? I don't even know.

With my thought running into complications, I started to shed tears. Veronica let out a small gasp and approached me.

"What's wrong, Johnny?"

"... W-what should I feel about this visit?" I asked, "I-I don't get why I'm suddenly trusting you, and yet..."

She stayed silent, but I couldn't see her face as I continued to look at the ground.

"I want to feel happy because I genuinely find this place very interesting but..." I punched the ground and sighed heavily, "I want to be logical about my decision, but I don't want to follow what I feel about this place... yet..."

I held back my tears.

"Veronica, the idea of a farm interests me, and I'm trying to find a logical reason to start a new life," I said, "But, all of this stems from how I feel, and feelings are the worst judge for your decisions... I-"

I went on my knees and groaned, defeated by my own contradictions. There's no way I can understand others; I don't understand what I want in life. It's mostly because I followed my feelings. And from the looks of it, following them lead to bad results, so, I feel like I should be devoid of it, yet, I'm constantly seeking joy in certain things. I don't get why I can't seek joy in other things other than video games? They're basically bad for me, and whenever I try something new, my family just... questions everything I do... or is that what I felt they did?

My mind is messed up. All of a sudden, I felt my shoulder being touched by Veronica's hand. I wanted to swat it off, but...

"No, Johnny. Feelings are what start goals, dreams, and ideals. The idea of starting a new life and doing all those activities, escaping yourself from an unhappy life back at home."

"... I think I have skills to start out as one, but... it's just my feelings..."

"Do you want to be a shell, Johnny? Work without feelings is like being an automaton in a factory," she said, "While it's okay to be sad during work, you'll start to feel happier when you get your reward. But for you, your ever growing interest might reward you with something great if you wish it."

She outstretched her dainty hand toward me, offering to help me up.

"Feelings aren't bad. Sure, they lead to problems, but without problems, wouldn't the sweet feeling of triumph over despair make you feel much better?" she said, surprising me with the question, "But feelings factor into your belief in others and yourself. Once you feel strong, and you believe in yourself, you'll be able to achieve amazing feats."

I looked up and gazed at Veronica, who has a concerned frown on her face. When she saw me gaze at her, she smiled back with her brows still angled.

"I'm the Guildmaster, and yes, people look up to me as a paragon sometimes, but I hate every bit of being seen as a machine only made to work," she said, "I continue to work because people here love me and make me feel motivated and empowered to continue."

I sighed and stood up with Veronica's help.

"I'm sorry."

She nods politely with a gentle smile.

"It's okay, Johnny," she reassured me with her motherly smile, "Logic is good too. You shouldn't convince yourself too much with logic, or it will cut away your feelings. You need to understand how to balance your emotions and decision making to reach a true verdict."

"I see..."

"Now, I shall ask you: Do you want to be a farmer?"

* * *

 **Johnny's thoughts**

 _To become a farmer, judging from what it looks like here, is to raise animals, crops, and sell your product to a shipment company._

 _For me, I actually would love to work with cows or sheep, especially the latter. I'd enjoy keeping them healthy by brushing them and feeding them daily; show them how much I love them, so they could love me back tenderly. The small land here makes me care less of how modern farmers produce things with commercial tools such as tractors._

 _I'm no plant fan, but growing plants not only prospers me financially, but prospers me with food and for others. Gaining money to feed others disgusts me for some reason, but I find that the more crops I grow, the bigger my pay will be. I have no deep philosophy of plants, but it's something I believe I'll handle."_

 _Will I enjoy farming?_

 _I don't want to know everything yet, but it feels like an adventure I'd love to enjoy. The fresh air of the mountains and the village fuel me to be one with nature and growth._

 _I'm... away from my family, and that means I'll start to make my own decisions. I'll be away from viral technology, making me free of distractions and being an outcast to a social norm._

 _Do I want to become a farmer?_

 _Am I ready to start my own life?_

 _Am I ready to make my own decisions?_

 _I'm not sure._

 _But am I excited? More excited than getting a part-time job. This is my choice. I want to throw it all away and start fresh. My video games, the deathly expectations of everyone in the city; the expectation to be great or be left in economic suffering, drugs, gangs, pollution._

* * *

"Yes."

With a smile on my face, I shook Veronica's hand, both of us nodding in agreement.

"Is this the place?" a voice said in the background

I hear footsteps by the grassy hill. Veronica and I turn our heads to the newcomer: a light skinned brunette in a green and orange dress. She looks like she's around my age, but she's beautiful and active; her eyes seem to hid a passionate flame beneath.

 _Who is she?_

* * *

 **A/N**

So, this took a long time due to the fact I had to fine tune this a lot.

I'm having some problems with the intro arc, but despite this, I'm still trying to continue it, and it will probably end in like 3 more chapters before Johnny actually starts farming.

I really don't have any other things to say. Leave a review if you wish.


	4. To become a Farmer

**Chapter 4**

 **To become a Farmer**

"Hello~" the girl in front of me greeted.

For a lady that looks around my age, she's quite beautiful. She has a red kerchief hiding her brown hair, tied in a cute braid. She wears a green blouse and an orange skirt, completing her set with a pair of brown boots.

"Who are you?" I asked the lady, raising my brow.

"I'm Minori. I came here to visit the land before starting anew," she did a jubilant wink as she finished her sentence.

My reaction is merely a blush and a twitch.

"Minori? Are you from Sakura Country?"

"Mom's side," her voice is sweet and outgoing; Minori seems to be like a foil to me.

To not become a pre-judgemental asshole, I decided to save my overview of this spunky girl until I leave.

Veronica walks past me and shakes Minori's hand.

"Welcome to Oak Tree Village, Minori," she says, "This is Johnny, who is also signing up to be a farmer."

Minori did a small twirl in the air before halting right in front of me, beaming a great smile. While I have some suspicion of her behaviour, I must confess that she's quite... optimistic.

"Hey, Johnny, why do you want to be a farmer?" she asked, "Are you from Pacific Country? Your skin seems and hair seem to say so."

While she spoke quite fast, I tolerated her forwardness for now. I sighed with a small smile and replied.

"I want to start anew; away from my family. I want to enjoy life out of the city, take care of sheep and cows, and grow some crops for a living. Also, yes, I'm from Pacific Country, but my mom's side has a bit of Sakura Country blood, so I'm partial."

"Whoa, I'm partial too!" she grinned a silly grin and leans forward. She seemed to have a decent bust, and that blouse showed off some of her cleavage.

 _Dammit, why are you doing this to me?! I don't like this!_

My inner conscience has his mouth pursed and twitching. My exterior's face is simply raising its brow from her sudden approach.

"You're like my foil!" she says, "You're like probably grumpy and very pessimistic just from your looks and tone, aren't you?"

I reply with silence... briefly. I have a feeling this really is some sort of dumb foreshadowing.

"I'm sorry, but you're talking a bit too much," I reply bluntly; the latter not reacting, "Nonetheless, why do YOU want to be a farmer?"

"Well, I'm tired of all the part-time work I've done back home, so I wanted to take it up a notch and actually do something different!"

I raise my brow in confusion.

"Wait, where do you live? Do you live in Jet City?" I asked, "... considering you look privileged."

Jet City is the neighbouring city south of Saltwater City. I live near the border between Maple Country and Wheat Country. Wheat Country and Maple Country have similar city lives, though Wheat Country is much more advanced compared to Maple Country.

"Nah, I live in Railtown!"

"Oh my, so you live in Saltwater City too?"

"Yep!"

I turn to Veronica, who simply stood by my conversation with Minori.

"Wait, so Veronica, either one of us will get the job?"

"Why yes. I have some applications of other people who want to be farmers here."

"Is there a deadline to the application sheets?" I asked.

"Well, actually, it's in a month," she said, "I'll tell you when I get the results. It could happen any time, though I'm not so sure. Depending on how many applications I'll get, it will take quite a while. Plus, we need to do interviews..."

She grabs her purse and takes out a stack of papers. She sorts through them quickly and immediately puts it back in her bag.

"As of now, it will take around a few weeks to sort this out. So if I get more, I'll most likely have to extend my scan."

 _I see..._

"... Well, okay, we're gonna go drop off Johnny back home, Minori," Veronica said, "Come on, Johnny."

I nod to her and follow her. Minori followed suit as we hike down the mountain and through the village. While we were passing by the restaurant, I saw a charming young man serve food to a young couple sitting underneath the umbrella of one of the outdoor tables. There is also another man in a black suit who looks like an aged but quite young gentleman. I look at Minori, who I believe is hungrily looking at either the food, the guy who served the food, or the gentleman eating there... or both. Something tells me she's fallen in love with one of them, or (this might be crazy) could she have gotten this job just to meet guys?

 _Nah!_

That's totally crazy. It's not like she's been here before; she's visiting for the first time... right?

Either way, while she seems incredibly happy, I'm usually suspicious of overly-nice people. It's mostly because they seem to hide an ulterior motive that's either selfish or sinister. I don't know much about her to make a clear judgement, but she scares me for some reason...

* * *

 **Back at home**

I lay down on my bed after the whole bus ride, a bit tired and rigid from having to sit for basically more than 5 hours. When I came home, I finished writing down my application sheet and soon mail it to Veronica's office tomorrow via the postal office. For now, I decided to relax a little and went on my computer for a while. After what I've been through, my immediate action was to fold it. Soon as it was done folding, my brother, Nate came in.

"So, decided already?"

I nodded.

"Yes... and yes."

Despite our little argument from yesterday, he simply responds with a nod. I grab my phone and show Nate my pictures. He scrolled through most of the landscape, but when he saw the sheep...

"D'awww!" he said with a silly smile.

Yes, I confess: Nathan and I love cute things. When we're usually at home and we both see something cute, we actually DO squeal and scream in delight from the sight of a cute animal. We have around 9 cute cats to adore, so we usually scream of excitement when we see them; they run away from the mere noise.

"I'm excited to take care of sheep," I said with a smile, "If I had a sheep, and I was stressed, I'd lovingly hug it to calm myself down."

"You sure you want to work in a farm just to raise sheep?" his face mixes sternness and sarcasm.

"I ain't from Shamrock Country, buddy!" I joked; both of us lightly laughing from the joke, "Of course I'd also raise cows and have cute herding dogs to help me with the work."

Afterwards, my big brother and I started to look through the pictures of Oak Tree Town as well as discussing the latter. Nathan proved to be an unbiased in his initial opinion of keeping me away from having a job as a farmer, finding Oak Tree Village a great place to live in. The nature is good, there aren't any dangerous animals in the vicinity. There's nature, civilization, and while not being modern, still has quite a modern feel to it despite still using the old methods of merchant trading. Despite this, Veronica actually told me that the merchant system worked just fine and the system alone can keep the town going.

Nathan grins from my new workplace. He looks at me and nods in confirmation.

"Really?"

"Well, yes," he replies, "But are you serious about throwing everything away here for a new life there?"

I look at my laptop, then my phone, and finally my game. Memories of my failures and abandonment all came from this, making me alone, broody, and similar to that of a druggie on heroin. And like a druggie on heroin, it seems like my only source of joy at this time, and I constantly use them to entertain myself and disregard trying new things. I finally look at myself and realize that because of their close proximity, I find nothing to stop me in grabbing them. Being far away from these will change me. I know it.

"Yes!"

He smiles and pats my shoulder.

"Alright, though..." he looks at me closely, "We need you to be ready for farming. You can't carry a whole field of crops with THAT body."

While blunt and honest, I didn't argue back; both of us agree that I'm out of shape.

"My application's deadline is in a month, and depending on how many applications there are, I've got more than a month to prepare."

"So, what?" he rudely replies, "You can probably exaggerate your feats a bit, as long as you actually can do them by the time you're called to an interview."

I point at him with a confident glare.

"Nathan, can you be my personal trainer? Can you help me prepare my body for farming?"

Nathan showed initial surprise but nodded with a silent frown.

"Alright. If you really want training, I'm guessing you asking me is the right choice," he said.

"Look at me, man," I flex my noodle arms, "I'm weak, I have low stamina. Sure, I can carry grocery bags, and you're like in both volleyball and ultimate, so of course I have to go to you for help. You're my best bro and my best friend."

Nathan's frown shifted to a smile from hearing this. He sat down on his desk and started to type something on his laptop. I fold my own laptop and put it away as I lay down on my bed to sleep.

"Tomorrow, I'm pretty much gonna be free. I want you to wake up at around 8pm and do 30 push-ups and 30 sit-ups."

I nodded and I turn my head to the wall and fall asleep. I'm really out of shape, and being a farmer requires incredibly physical and mental strength... or I can say that for basically every job. But farming seems a lot more serious.

I couldn't sleep from Nathan's constant typing. To temper my mind, I resist the temptation to grab my game to kill time before he goes to sleep. The lights are still on, and they distract me from sleeping. The patience is starting to slowly bite me as if I'm in a pool of piranhas. I'm going to have to try to sleep as early as possible despite all the distractions.

* * *

 **Tomorrow**

 **1:00pm**

I just returned from a 2 mile run an hour after my push ups and sit ups (of course, I ate breakfast before I continued). My lungs feel like they'll die out soon, though, for some reason, I feel like I've been smoking too much when I haven't even done it once. Nathan gave me a break; a breather before returning to my training.

"Guess what, Johnny?" Nathan said as he sipped a cup of water, "Your stamina is shit, and you can barely even do 5 push-ups. But, you did do at least 14 push ups before giving up completely."

"... Well, this is day one..."

"Do you expect me to be nice and say that your training is successful?" Nathan's voice became more imposing.

"... I don't know. Probably not," I replied bluntly.

He hands me a cup of cold water, which I immediately drink from. I put my hand on my brow and wipe off the sweat slowly sliding down.

"So, how's the plan work, Nathan? Do I do stamina training for like half of the week?" I ask my brother.

"Just follow whatever I tell you to do," he replies, "But I expect you to give it your all. You're pretty much half-assed your run and work outs."

"... I don't know, sometimes, I hate effort because other people can just-"

"WELL, you're not them, okay?! Who gives a shit about them? We're talking about you, and if you don't focus on improving yourself, how the hell are you gonna do well on the job?"

I was stunned by his reply, but nonetheless, I nod in response. I'm used to his cold side, so I'm sometimes not too discouraged from it. He flat out points out how bad I am sometimes, but it's for the sake of improving myself instead of gaining sadistic pleasure from it. While he never admitted it, I believe that his loving and caring nature proves that his badmouthing of me is to tell me to change out of that personality.

"Don't you dare try to argue with me, you freaking pessimist," he replies coldly, "If you think you can do better, do this shit yourself. If you need my guidance, just follow what I have to say."

Nathan had a scary frown while he said the latter, but he slowly smiled and nodded as we both continue to stare at each other. I understand him, and I will trust him to ready me for the hardships of being a farmer.

We ate lunch for an hour (half an hour to eat and half an hour to give food time to digest), then Nathan pulls me up from my seat and leads me outside. While I felt forced and dragged, my body felt ready and active.

"Okay, after you do the same run, we'll rest for a while and do strength training to end the day," Nathan says, "I've covered your gym membership, so don't worry, just run."

I nod to his instruction as he goes on a bike and speeds away from me.

"Come on, Johnny boy! I just stole your bike!"

I quickly chase after Nathan. Despite the speed of his bike, I manage to catch up to his tail, though, I got angry that he accelerated.

"Come on, man, keep it up!"

I quicken my pace as I started to breathe a lot heavier.

"Remember, Johnny: breathing," Nathan instructed, "Remember Zeppelin and Jonestar's training in Sendo! You need to maintain good respiration."

I suddenly felt myself winded after not getting his instruction clearly. Nathan zoomed through as quickly as a car on a highway, though, I can still see him in the distance.

 _If I'm in a farm, and I can't even run to the village and back to my farm, what good am I? I have to exceed this training regimen and avoid thinking about my games._

With Nathan still in sight, I immediately sprint toward him and to my surprise, I manage to catch up, though, Nathan simply accelerated as soon as I got on his tail.

 _Respiration, Johnny. Do it so you can play some games after!... Wait, no!_

I started to take rhythmic breaths that increase in tempo as I sped up my run. Though I couldn't see it, the small snicker from Nathan may imply that he smiles from the progress I made. We both continue to speed through the streets.

 **Later**

We came back home with me panting more than Nathan. My legs ached a lot more than I have before. I had to push myself beyond my "limits" to come back here in time, especially when Nathan didn't bother to help me get up, let alone wait when I stop to breathe.

"You've done a bit better," Nathan says as he pants, "There were parts where you stopped for a breather, but I'm surprised that you've managed to catch up after you recovered your breath. Still, your legs became sore very easily from the whole run."

"Thanks."

I could feel my leg muscles ache from the whole trek. Once I walk, it would sting a bit. While minor, the feeling of my sore muscles is irritating nonetheless.

"We'll be going to Mountcrest in a few hours," he says as he pats my shoulder.

I groaned and I was about to complain.

"Take a break. No leg exercises until tomorrow. For now, just do something to kill time," he said, "If you're gonna play games, don't overdo it. If you have your mind on them, then how are you able to focus on the world around you?"

With that said, I went up to my room and decided to return to playing my video game. Whenever I do chores or attempt to do work outs by myself, I always had my mind on my games. With my mind off gaming while doing those work outs, it felt a bit less... entertaining to me whenever I play Monstrosity Hunter. Now that I'm training to be stronger, the aspect of me being as strong as my character is possible, and the fact I'm controlling a fictional guy whose ability is nearly superhuman makes me realize I wasted a lot of time in the past. It's... quite sad and tragic.

 _I shouldn't think too deeply on this. While it IS true, it's just a game, and I just have to enjoy this while it lasts._

* * *

 **3 hours later**

 **Mountcrest Gym**

Mountcrest Gym is located up north in mid Saltwater City. We live in the Dyke District of the city, which as it suggests, is a part of Saltwater City below sea-level, and nothing to involve with homosexual females. Mountcrest Gym was built during the time the Olympics took place a few years ago. After the Olympics, it became a community centre that houses a weight room, a pool, a skating rink, and a gym. As soon as we got there, Nathan told me to drink some protein shakes before readying myself for the upcoming regimen.

I found myself hanging upside down by a ledge; my legs being tethered by Nathan's arms. Sweat filled my upper body and soaked my forehead. Despite me being uncomfortable with sweating, I need to continue to prepare myself.

"Sit it up, John, sit it up!"

I grit my teeth and breath out as I did a sit up. I breathed in as I straightened my back before breathing out. The pain felt like it was too much for me to handle, but to be in a farm, I needed to exceed my comfort zone.

"Come on! You're on your 20th rep," he announced with an encouraging grin, "Keep going! We'll be going up to 33!"

I groaned from hearing this, but nonetheless continued through the painful training. Despite the pain in my stomach, I can slowly feel the fat in my belly burning away.

 **Later again**

Nate gave me two dumbbells with the numbers 18 on them.

"These will be good for now," Nate said as he gave me the dumbbells, "As soon as you manage to carry them with ease, we'll go to the next level."

I've done a few curls in high school. I can lift over 10 kgs. or something dumbbells, though, I can't keep them elevated with straightened arms.

After a good amount of curls, I put them down on the ground and wipe off my sweat. My big brother smiled.

"You're mostly using your arms; that's good," my brother nodded, "Now, I want you to straighten your arms in a 90 degree angle."

I struggled to even level them, so I gave up immediately as soon as it felt too much for me to continue. Nathan gave me a lighter pair and instructed me to do the same thing.

"Let's start with the light ones. Now go!"

* * *

 **Near Midnight**

My whole body ached painfully from the whole work out session. I struggled to even walk when we got out of the bus station, though, the pain was temporarily relieved when I took a refreshing shower. My brother took some Paddy Country spring rolls to go as a treat for going through the first day.

I'm now lying down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I considered playing my games again, but I went to my computer and decided to go on my Strype. I usually talk with forum members I've befriended on a certain game, though, we ended up being buddies that enjoy playing and discussing other games, but we discuss other things as well.

While I greeted them, I told them about my work out session, in which some of my friends replied with happiness for my sudden dedication to hard work. They ask why I work out and I reply that I'm simply keeping myself healthy. One of my friends -an otaku with an incredibly smart mind- discusses my work out plan. He compared my experience to One Shot Man's work out regimen, as while it was incredibly painful, he continued to do it anyway. I told him I dedicated myself to preparing myself for a certain job, and despite them asking what I was trying out for, I kept it classified as to not worry them too much.

Afterwards, instead of gaming for the night, I feel like I should research on how to farm; be productive for once. I search "Farmer Tips", and one of the first links I clicked is "Giorgio's Beautiful Farming Life".

As the page loaded up, I see a video of a similar purple clad farmer from Oak Tree Town.

"That purple farmer is Giorgio?" I said to myself, "Farmer of the Month?"

In the video, Giorgio is watering his flowers and crouches down to smell them. He makes a speech of beauty and care which will result in high quality crops ergo more beautiful crops. While he wore a clean and fashionable outfit, he didn't seem to mind applying fertilizer to his plants with his bare hands. Something about this guy seems snooty at first, but he's in a way dedicated.

I watch through the video then immediately close my laptop. As soon as I did, my brother is already lying down, waiting for me to be done. He turns off the lamp and we both head to sleep. I'm too tired to even consider staying up. I had a tough day, and I'll probably have a tougher day tomorrow. To prepare myself in full strength, I closed my eyes and hoped to sleep soon. With enough patience and serenity, my hopes came true.

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning**

The sound of an air horn awoke me from my peaceful slumber. I literally hopped off my bed and fell into the ground. Luckily for me, I used my hands to keep my face from hitting the floor, though, my hands now hurt.

"Get up, soldier!"

I groaned as I got up to see Nathan wearing a Drill Sergeant's uniform complete with the iconic hat.

"Holy geez, are we re-enacting Full Metal Casing?" I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock, "6:00am?!"

"Eat your breakfast and give me 20!" he even got the tone right, "Now get to it, you piece of cow shit!"

"Sir, yes sir!" I shouted out of impulse.

"Very nice," he said normally, complimenting me getting myself in the right situation, I assume, "Now hustle! Your cows are about to die without you taking action!"

I honestly feel very uncomfortable doing this whole get up. I know I'm gonna face Hell in the next few months, but I have to stay strong in order to be worthy of being a farmer. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

With that said, I rush to the kitchen and eat a box of Frosty Flakes then immediately got to work. And so another day of Drill Sergeant Nathan's Training Program has begun, and I have to do this for maybe more than one month. I'm totally gonna enjoy this...

 _Oh joy. I hope he doesn't get too far in this persona or else I'll end up like Private Piles from Full Metal Casing if I get too incompetent._


	5. Weakness

**Chapter 5**

 **Weakness**

 **A few days later**

"Johnny, I'll be a bit blunt with you: you're weak," Nathan said as he paced in our room, "Look, what I'm about to tell you to do might sound like a dick move, but it isn't."

My brother sits down on the chair and points at me while glaring at me with an evil stare.

"Hey, buy my groceries," he ordered.

"... Oka-" he immediately interrupted me with a loud "WRONG!"

I flinch a bit from his sudden outburst.

"Look, I saw you during free time helping Jacob out," he said, "You know how he always says stupid crap, right? Why are you still following his orders?"

"..." I couldn't reply.

"It doesn't matter what he says. If he's trying to reason you with shit, walk the fuck away from him, okay?" Nathan instructed, "In fact, if you can't reason with him because he's being stupid and arrogant, then walk away."

"But won't that make me a di-"

"Remember what I said at the start?" he says, "In case Jacob can do shit like that himself and tries to reason with you, ignore it. You need to assert yourself. It's okay to help others in need, but when it's with Jacob, he's just being a fucking lazy ass."

"So what do I do if he can't do that shit himself?"

"Figure it out yourself..." he said, "I have to head to work."

Assert myself... I have to learn to not be such a pushover; make my own clear decisions. It's okay to help people, but it's not okay to make others decide for you...

* * *

 **Kitchen**

 **A few hours later**

While I was cooking some chicken nuggets for dinner, I grab some of the rice cooked a while ago and put it in the microwave. I set it for a minute and continue watching over my food. After my rice was done microwaving, my chicken nuggets were finished and I put the cooked product on the plate. I walk to the table with a gentle stride, only for it to be interrupted by my little brother. He was about to put away the bag of bread, but he saw me and dropped it on the table.

"Hey, put this away for me," he said with a smug grin.

My little brother is around my height and has hair trying to imitate my brother's well organized and soft hair. He usually has a smug face and has a slightly chubby body.

"... No," I simply replied.

"But you're eating here, so you may as well clean it up," he kept a smug smile as to hide sudden impulses if the tide of the argument goes against him.

"I can just eat in my room..." I walk pass him, but he puts his arm in front of me. I grit my teeth internally.

"Dude, normal people eat on the table," he said, "Just eat your food here and clean the bag up."

I sigh and do a ducking stride under his arm and walk away from him.

"Why should I clean up your mess?" I say as I walk upstairs to my room, "Dumbass cripple."

I don't care about his reaction. He'll either clean it up eventually, or just wait till I come back to the kitchen and eventually find myself clean it up. I lock my door and eat my dinner in peace. I took out my laptop and do a bit of research on farm animals. I honestly find myself enjoying animal care more than crop care, but crop care seems interesting nonetheless.

I hear the footsteps of my little brother marching through the staircase and banging on my door.

"Yes?" I ask.

"PUT IT AWAY!"

"... or what?"

"Just do it!"

I ignore him for a while I eat. Same crispy meal, with the same soft tender rice. I hear him stomping down. As soon as my meal was finished, I grab my dishes and head downstairs. My little brother isn't in sight, and the bag of bread is still at the same place. I grab a cup in the cupboard and pour some water in it via the pitcher by the sink. I swig down the cold water and return to my room. My little brother may argue a lot, but he's usually trying to get what he wants through any "lawfully evil" way. He wouldn't plan anything too evil... I think I might care too much...

With all that done, I head up back to my room and open up my laptop.

Nathan said that he'd be planning a different exercise tomorrow. He said it's another important practice.

Nonetheless, I decide to read a few tips on how to take care of crops. While my dad is growing tomatoes as a hobby, I found myself having no time or mood to voluntarily try it out. Nevertheless, I'm gonna be doing this job on a bigger field, so I guess I gotta start somewhere sometime.

 _Speaking of tomatoes..._

I quickly shuffle through my bag and pull out a small blue notebook I got from one of the malls I've found while taking a stroll during my first days moving into this house. Looking at this reminds me of the first moments I step foot in my new house.

 _I lived in Metro Saltwater City for most of my life. It's been almost a year ever since I moved into my new house, and I've already found solace and peace in this household. Compared to my old house, this one is bigger. My old house is a basement that's cramped and has a few rooms. There are other people living in shared houses, essentially making our house a cheap townhouse. Despite this small place, it held deep memories in my family's hearts as we mostly spent our time in Maple Country growing up in that house. When our old landlord told us of his plan to renovate this basement, my mom and other older brother, Francis looked for another house to permanently move in. They looked for houses close by our vicinity, or simply around Metro Saltwater City. Since we had cats, we needed a place that didn't have too many carpets. We finally decided on a house by Dyke Harbor, a simple modern portion of Saltwater City to the south. The place is full of wooden flooring; perfect for our cats to not leave shed fur stuck on the carpets. The house also has a supermarket across the street; complete with imported products from Eastern Continent. The prices are cheap and affordable, making it our convenient supermarket whenever we go grocery shopping, though, we still go to the Extra-duce supermarket by our old house._

 _As for the mall, I found it through a small stroll through the streets beyond the supermarket across from my house. There was no internet for around two weeks, so instead of waiting, I decided to actually explore. I wanted to find some sort of cool mall with video games or a game store in it. I found the mall, Abercromie, a modern mall. While it had mostly Eastern stores and lacked more modern local ones, I seemingly lost interest until I found a store called Baiso. It sells many items imported from Sakura Country ranging from school supplies, gardening, to even food. My brother and I bought our school stuff from there, and that's how I got my notebook._

I look through the notes I took on farming. I noticed that most of them had animal information on sheep and cows; not a single bit of information regarding crops. The first thing I look at is when the crops are grown better in. I'm no big fan of vegetables, but I definitely put corn, onion, and garlic as my favourites. This is mostly because they are flavourful and relatively crunchy.

Before I began, I heard my phone ringing. I grab it from its resting place on my desk and answered.

"Hello?"

"Johnny, don't cook tomorrow. You should just eat what mom or Kuya Max cooks for you."

"Even if it's fish?"

"Look dude, Oak Tree might not have chicken nuggets, and chicken nuggets might mock the citizens since some of their farmers DO have chickens."

"... Wait, have you been reading about Oak Tree's farmers?"

"Giorgio is obviously quite famous, so of course there's a Webpedia article about him. According to an interview, the farmers don't slaughter their own animals, nor are there any reported slaughterhouses near by affiliated with the Guild. Tradition or not, you're gonna need to eat a bigger variety aside from common meats like beef or chicken."

"... Okay."

"No McDoofus! Unless the situation call for it! I'll be heading home in a while. Bye."

*click*

I sigh, yet I smile after. It doesn't seem to make sense, but really, I sighed because he's telling me to get out of my comfort zone, but I smiled because he's researching my area deeply and trying to get me to accustom to farm life. There were times I was arrogant and unruly, but through his reasoning and discipline, I actually became much more civil, sane, and gentle... though, I kinda went a bit too overboard with it and became somewhat too docile. To this day, I trust my brother more than my other brothers. Jacob usually has an ulterior motive that benefits himself, and Francis was a hoodlum who constantly lied to his family. Despite the latter's past, he had grown to be more respectable and civil. He has a job and since he has an ample amount of responsibilities, it makes him feel... alive.

My little brother's too young to get a part-time, and since I've been of age for a long time, it's time I've become born and live.

With that, I continue my research of plants. I put on my headphones and blast my ears with music.

* * *

 **12:00pm**

For breakfast, my mom cooked me some eggs. It's been a while since I've had eggs. I started to slowly dislike eggs, though, I can still eat eggs without gagging. For lunch, Nate asked my mom to cook some fish. By this time, my fish meal was done, and she placed the plate in front of me.

I gulp from the sight of it. I have an uncomfortable past with fish. In fact, my dislike of seafood stems from two things: my dad feeding me crab (which tasted gross), and my phobia sea creatures.

My body reacts with repulse, as if they've encountered a gigantic virus. I remember the time when my brother tried feeding me sushi. My throat felt like it activated a security system. When I forced it in my mouth, my throat instinctively lodged itself up, preventing the seafood from entering. I nonetheless swallowed it with panicked breath.

I return to the present and tear apart a piece timidly. I stab the piece with a fork and slowly drag it to my mouth. I clench my eyes and my mouth, but my inner subconscious is probably screaming at me without me hearing it.

 _Eat it! It won't kill you!_

Impulsively, I clenched my food with my teeth and chew with forced fear. I feel my throat instinctively gag. I use every inch of sanity to make my throat think otherwise. It's just fish! People eat it most of the time! Maybe even Veronica eats fish... or probably Giorgio or those other farmers.

 _If you're this scared, Johnny, then how will you be able to face the hardships of farming?!_

My eyes open from and form a glare as I chew my food. I finally got myself to swallow it. I took a few breaths and drink down some water. While my mind demands myself to like this, my body doesn't accept. With this acknowledged, I continue to eat.

* * *

 **2:00pm**

I wipe the sweat off my brow as I finish my daily jog. As soon as I came home, I see Nathan by the door of the house, carrying a few books. When he saw me, he waves at me.

"Johnny! Come over here!" he called out.

I jog to him and upon closer inspection, he's carrying books on biology; both animal and plant. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"I've heard from mom that you ate that fish," he says, "I'm proud, man... though, mom said you gagged a bit."

I sigh and reply to my big brother.

"Nate, don't take it the wrong way. My mind wants to accomplish this, but my body is still denying it..."

He nods to my reply and gives me the books he brought home.

"Johnny-boy, not only am I gonna be your trainer, but also your tutor," he said, his face now serious, "I'm not expecting you to just go in there and expect you to just learn it in a few days. This ain't a video game where finishing a tutorial mission immediately means you're ready to face the game. You need to be heavily prepared, dude."

I nod to him, feeling both scared and nervous. My brother is not only quite athletic and strong, but he's mentally strong. He may have not been valedictorian, but he definitely got into Principle's List a lot in high school. He's also a trusted tutor of one of my other friends at Youth Church (I don't go there anymore). Before, he was quite arrogant, but under Nate's tutelage, his growth was similar to mine. Before, he'd prank others maliciously in camp, but now, he's quite tolerable and friendly.

"I want you to study the first chapter of Plant Biology! I'll have a test for you next Monday. You can ask me for help in studying when I'm not at work, but for now, start reading!"

I nod and immediately head to my room.

* * *

 **4:30pm**

Studying will almost always result to something that most people face whenever they do it: boredom. The book is too wordy and doesn't have a lot of pictures or flashy colours. Nonetheless, I continue to write notes on anything remotely important. I stop reading after I've read 1/8 of the chapter, which in this case, got me really bored. While I scored well in Science tests, I'm not that attentive in studying. Nathan's busy preparing a test for his student; Nathan is also a tutor in various subjects. I can't ask him for help right now, so I decide to take a break.

"I'm gonna take a break, bro," I announce as I leave the room.

"Can you make me a Hazelnut Sandwich?" my brother requested.

"Sure thing."

I exit my room and walk down to the kitchen and grab two buns and cut both of them in half with a knife. I use a spoon to scoop up the brown fudge and lather it on the surfaces of the halved breads before squishing them together. I toss the knife and spoon into the sink. I notice that my brother came out of the bathroom and look at me. Whenever he encounters me, he usually starts up an annoying conversation, or insults me. I have little respect for Jacob.

"So, you want to be a hillbilly?" he says that in a condescending tone, "Go back home or something?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you," I reply coldly, "Just because I want to work in a farm ,doesn't mean I'm gonna be a hillbilly."

"Riiight," he rolls his eyes.

Not deciding to continue this conversation to a ridiculous point, I walk away from him. I put the two sandwiches into the microwave and wait until its done. My little brother is constantly addressing me, much to my annoyance.

"Dude, you're gonna miss out on video games if you're gonna work there," Jacob says, "You're enjoying them a lot here, so why don't you stay at a place where you can enjoy?"

Can is a big word. He's implying that I can't enjoy anything else aside from video games. Sure, they're enjoyable, but they've lead me to nowhere. I'd outburst at him, but he'll get even more ridiculous if I try to reason with him; he's arrogantly incorrigible.

*ding*

The microwave finishes its job and I grab the sandwiches. My little brother goes in front of me and puts his eyes close to mine. I glare at his eyes. It's so full of selfishness and arrogance. I hate it.

"Don't go there."

"Or what?"

I push him aside, but he pushes my back as soon as I pass by. The plate drops and the food his the floor. I clench my fist in anger and grit my teeth in anger.

"So you're just gonna use violence and fear to prevent me as opposed to logical reasoning?"

"No! I'm trying to keep you happy!" he shouted.

"Happy?!"

With the raise of my brow, I have officially shifted from anger to confusion.

I stand up and shake my head. I butt heads with him and glare at him.

"You have no idea how I feel, you selfish and incorrigible douche!"

"I know YOU!"

"You know nothing!"

"I know your moves, so come at me!"

"Fuck that shit," I turn my back to him and pick up the sandwiches on the ground and brush them off, "You don't control my life."

I walk away from him, but he doesn't follow. A loud "Fuck you!" is heard behind me. I didn't react to it. I enter my room and give my big brother a sandwich. He looks at me and smiles while nodding.

"You're right, Johnny," he said, "He doesn't control your life."

"Yeah, but I'm not imposing enough to keep him away from me..."

"If you continue to train, maybe Jacob will shut up," Nathan says, "You can do it, dude. You're getting pretty serious about this goal, so I support you all the way."

I smile from hearing this; I feel like I could cry a bit.

"Thanks, bro," I reply.

After we eat our sandwiches, we return to our previous activity, but before we did that, my brother put a hand on my shoulder.

"Johnny, your will may not be strong by itself, but with the right motivation..." he smiles before finishing, "and with the right support, you have the determination and will to accomplish your goal."

"... Yeah."

"If you truly wish to be a farmer, then I'll gladly help you however I can."

I am on the verge of tears, but I manage to suppress the urge to release the flood gates. I immediately hug my brother. He warmly returns it, embracing me also.

"...Thank you for supporting me, Nate."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I rewrote this chapter twice. I was gonna skip it to the end of his training, but I decided otherwise. While this isn't a normal Story of Seasons fanfiction, it's still my fanfiction, but is still in essence, a Story of Seasons fanfiction.

As for the time skip to the end, I discarded it because I want to slow down Johnny's development and have more depth and insight on his family. I really wanted Johnny to get to farming, and I'm sure most SoS readers want to immediately go to the romance, but in my opinion, it would make too many plot holes with where the plot is headed to right now.

As for Kuya, it means brother in Tagalog.

As always, favorite, follow, or review if you wish.

Have a nice day/evening!


	6. Help

**Chapter 6**

 **Help**

 **Metropolis at MetroBarnaby**

On the test, Nathan gave me a 59%. He says that while I did study, I never really asked for help... or I was distracted with gaming. Nonetheless, he told me that my attendance for my workout is superb despite my bad shape. He questions as to why I can't ask him for help when he was the one who's helping me train. Speaking of train, he took me to sushi after our workout in the gym. I manage to muster my courage to eat the salmon. I puked a bit, but I swallowed it nonetheless.

It had been a few days. He gave me a free day; a break from working out or studying. I usually spend these days lounging around back home, but I decided to go to the mall in Barnaby: a part of Saltwater City by the main city's eastern side. My brother and I usually hung around their after church, in which we just try out new clothes, much to my annoyance sometimes.

I get off the bus and enter the mall. The vibrant white walls and tiles breathe into my eyes like a soothing but mild wind. The people walking around, the clothing store by that escalator. It's such a fond memory and a fond sight. I'll definitely miss this place once I start farming.

My mom got me money to pay for my college classes, and since I won't be having classes, I had a bunch of money to spend. Despite this, I'm quite conservative of it, even when I have enough money for a few classes. Nathan gave me $100 to buy my own few sets of clothes as a reward for my efforts, and due to wanting to do as much as he could at home before going to Mineral Country. If I recall correctly, there was a town called Mineral Town somewhere around Wheat Country, though, I don't know if it has Mineral Country connections.

I'm quite fashion conscience thanks to my brother's influence. Due to the Summer weather, I don a more simplistic outfit. I wear a brown tanktop with dark-brown trims with a short-sleeved buttoned shirt over it. Both of them belong to me. The weather today is mild for Summer, so I'm clad in my brother's blue skinny jeans. It fits me just right despite my developing belly (my belly seems to be shrinking due to extensive training). I complete the set with a pair of red shoes my brother bought me for Christmas. In church, one of my friends notice that my brothers and I love wearing red shoes. I wear red shoes due to a Bamboo Country superstition that it brings good luck, and from a certain character from the webcomic Housebound. To complete my set, I wear a pair of glasses to help my eyesight. The glasses slide off easily, which is why I take it off whenever I eat or when doing physical activity; I can still see quite fine without it, though I can't see very far.

If memory serves me right, 8&M, the clothing store that my brother and I go to, should be by the southern end. I walk through the hallways, passing by civilians of different size, age, status, and race. While they ignore me as I to them, minding their own business, I encounter a group of tough looking college students, wearing UPP tank tops (UPP stands for University of Pacific Province). They were looking around, as if searching for something. While they were a curious sight, my business doesn't coincide with theirs and I pass by them without a word.

"Hey, pal!" I heard some sorta Gangster voice call out to me... or was I mistaken?

Nonetheless, I turn back as to see whether I was mistaken or not. Those two college students walk up to me. They look fit, so running away might be useless. While they were imposing, they didn't seem to have hostile looks. When they came close, I tilt my head up as to look at them in the eye.

"Hey um, have you seen a certain tall dude wearing some beige trenchcoat and fedora?" he asked calmly.

I considered asking why, but that would make me involved in this mess a bit more if they told me why he was looking for this detective-looking person.

"No."

"Ya sure?" the other guy says.

"Yes."

They look at each other and nod.

"Sorry, dude," the one who apprehended me apologized.

"We'll leave you alone."

"Hey, it's cool, dude," I replied, telling them that all's forgiven.

They walk out of my sight and way. Still, I'm a bit curious as to why they were looking for him. Also, who would wear a trenchcoat at this time of year? This ain't Autumn or Winter... let alone Spring evening. Nonetheless, it's none of my business. With no skeptical thoughts on the trenchcoat guy, I make my way to 8&M.

 **An hour and a half later**

I spent over $100 on clothing. I bought a black tank-top with a picture of a shark (with a text on the bottom saying *Meow*) for around $8. I bought a pair of shorts for around $19, and a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt for $25. I also bought a pair of white skinny jeans for $30. For Summer, I prefer white clothing so that I don't suffer from my clothes absorbing and storing large amounts of sun. Accounting that with tax, it's around $110. I panicked a bit, but I realized that I have a spare $40 in my wallet. I managed to pay it off.

As I walk out, my stomach began to rumble. I realized that due to my picky behaviour with the fish my mom cooked, I barely ate. I decide against McDoodles and head to that sushi bar near the eastern exit of the mall.

I order a salmon roll and attempt to eat it. My body still fought to repel it, but I endure as much as I can and manage to chew it. I have to do this if I want to live by myself. My first step is fish because fish is basically my least liked food, so I have to get used to it soon. I want to get the hard stuff out of the way first so I don't have to worry as much in the future when it comes to trying out new food. There's a McDoodles to the sushi bar's south east. Due to the sushi bar having no sale on drinks, I went to McDoodles to get a large cola ($1 for any drink of any size). The line took a while; I'm currently the 5th one in line.

I look at my phone for a brief moment, checking for any texts. I didn't get any important texts, let alone a single one. It's getting close to 5pm, so I shouldn't stay too long, or I'll come home at around sunset; it takes a good hour to get from here to home.

While on outings, I usually look around me in case someone suspicious is following me. I do the latter briefly. My inner paranoia is telling me those two university students might be around. For me, I couldn't figure the difference between instinct and paranoia, for both usually try to protect or keep me safe. The eastern exit is by the McDoodles, and I caught a suspicious figure walking out.

 _Hey um, have you seen a certain tall dude wearing some beige trenchcoat and fedora?_

Is that him?! I feel like I shouldn't follow him, but my curiosity of his situation intrigues me despite my anti-social tendencies. Should I be a narc and find those two tough guys, or should I let him go? I think I shouldn't...

"Hey! Next!" the cashier called out.

I wake up from my small trance and realize that I'm the next to order. I walk up to the counter and order a large cola. The cashier pulls out a cup from underneath the counter. I give the cashier a $2 coin and immediately grab my change and drink and without a second thought. As soon as I filled up my drink (barring the ice due to a hurry) I follow the trenchcoat man. I remain stealthy and blend in with the crowd. He still didn't seem to notice me, even when he looked around the area briefly. When he left the mall, he immediately darts to the left. Stealthily, I go through the crowd quickly and pursue the trenchcoat man. I still see him running away to the alleyway between the mall and the tall fence that borders it. I run toward him, but before I could turn, I peek out from the corner of the mall and observe him for a bit. He somewhat vanished, or outran me.

 _What am I even doing?_ I ask myself subconsciously.

I walk to the alleyway, looking for the man.

* * *

 **Behind the dumpster**

So far, there's no one around. I found myself looking behind a dumpster. All of a sudden, a hand grips my shoulder.

"You tryin' to be a narc, boy?" he said, "Why'd ya come here?"

I panic from the sudden appearance of the trenchcoat man. He seems bloodied; blood seeping out from a wound in his arm, which he covers with his right hand. His left leg seems a bit damaged as well.

"I'm not! Some guys told me to look for you or something... but right now, I'm just curious about who this person is..."

"I could kill you right here without anyone knowing."

"No, please!" I panicked and back away in fear.

He shook his head.

"I said I COULD, not will," the man replied, "You're not involved with what I'm in, so I ain't gonna lay a blade on you unless you're narcing me out."

"I'm not gonna narc out on you. I was looking for you just out of curiosity."

"Positive?"

"Yeah."

A brief silence. His wounds look pretty severe, and looking for any sort of first aid in his jacket might result in me either being accused of burglary, or if that guy's serious, killed by him. The latter is likely true since this guy looks very menacing despite his true looks being concealed. Despite just meeting him, this guy needs some serious help. I stand up and run back to the mall.

"Hey, where you going?!"

"I'm gonna get something to help you out."

"Not someone!" he shouted

I stop back and look at him.

"I know! Just stay there."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

I quickly come back to the alleyway and find him at the same place. He still has his hand covering his wound.

"Here, I got a first-aid kit at Super Store. Let me help."

"... No! Leave me alone..."

"You're hurt pretty badly, man," I said, "Stranger or not, you're in need of some immediate First Aid... but yeah. Just let me help you. There's nothing wrong with getting some help, right?"

"I can handle this my-"

"You can, but if you're so eager to get away from me, then let me help. Two hands are better than one."

For some reason, this reminds me of the time I didn't do well on Nathan's test. It's because I refused help, and despite my arguments on feeling weak whenever I ask for help, my brother said nothing is wrong with asking for help. He said that when we're babies, we needed the help of our parents to understand how to walk, or how to read because we were all not born with immediate knowledge of simple things. Nevertheless, it's not wrong to ask for help...

He groans in defeat and does a quick head tilt to the right.

"Go."

I grab the first aid kit out of his bag and open it. Due to my lack of experience with medical kits, I have no idea how to use it. Right now, I have a very unsure look; a sad frown.

"Something wrong, kid?"

"I don't know First Aid," I said.

He angrily sighs and facepalms with his free hand.

"... ugh. If you're willing to help me, then I'll help you out also," he said, "Follow my instruction."

Through his instruction, I manage to patch up and bandage his wound on his left arm and leg. While I made a few mistakes, I managed to get the job done right.

"There we go," he wiggles his arm and leg around for a while before putting his hand inside his coat.

"What are you gonna do?" I said, a bit scared as to get betrayed and killed right on the spot. This guy looks like he's some sort of hidden assassin. In fact, his outfit reminds me of that masked fighter in Road Warriors Third Tackle, so it somewhat makes him very mysterious. Even then, why did I help a stranger?

He pulls out a $50 bill and gives it to me. I'm a bit confused and somewhat happy at the same time.

"You helped me, be thankful."

He tilts his fedora and walks away from the alleyway.

"Wait!"

He stops and turns his head to me.

"What?!"

"Why were those two university students chasing you?" I asked.

"None of your business, kid," he replied, "Don't get involved in my mess."

I try to think of something to counter that, but got nothing. I decide to not pursue him and head to the bus stop. The bus stop is just to the north, and this alleyway leads directly there. I don't know what's his deal with those two, but still... none of my business.

* * *

 **Bus toward home**

Whenever Jacob and I go home from a place far away from home, he's usually the first one to sleep. This is mostly because he has nothing to do to keep him awake. I have my phone, and my 3 Dimension System... or 3DS for short. It has two screens, and has the option to play the game in 3D; something I (and probably almost everyone) don't use. I decide to play Monstrosity Hunter to kill the time.

The ride home usually takes an hour, so I may as well keep myself busy. If I fall asleep, the clothes that I bought might get stolen. I lightly clench my bag between my legs as I play. I put down my game and look around.

Normal folk. Not too many people on the bus. Almost all the seats are filled, and everyone is minding their own business. Everything seems normal... except for...

"Oh, you again," I heard a familiar voice.

One of those university jocks walk up to me. He seems to be a local white person; his clothes suggest he's of high class. He's quite muscular, hiding it underneath his hoodie. His blonde hair is hidden under a blue cap. He wears a pair of athletic shorts with running shoes. His legs have little hair popping out.

"Where're you headed?"

"...Home."

"Did you find the trenchcoat guy?"

"No."

And so, I have filled my promise with the trenchcoat man.

"Ah, I see."

The seat across from me is free. He sits down on it. I'm relieved that he isn't prying too far in my personal info. I thought he would ask me where do I live. If he did, I'd just have to give him another vague answer.

"So, where are you headed?" I ask the jock.

"Oh, I'm heading home too," he replies with a toothy grin.

I nod.

"Okay, so... now what? I'm in the middle of my game," I say as I return to my game.

"... Oh come on, dude, don't be like that," he replied with that same "nice-guy" tone, "You look pretty cool."

I chuckle lightly to his compliment.

"Well, thanks but, I'm really in no mood to talk any further," I reply, "I kinda don't want to be sucked into your business, and you're a complete stranger to me."

"Touché, brother," he noted, "Well, are you taking a college course right now? You don't have to tell me which college or university you're going to."

I fold my game and put it in my pocket. Due to my slight facial hair growth, I look like I could be in college.

"I'm taking English, but I'm dropping out," I answer, "You're in UPP. What course are you taking?"

He looks at his hoodie and chuckles as if he was oblivious of his logo. 'this guy a hippy or something?

"I'm doing engineering," he says, "But yeah, since we're strangers, I ain't gonna pry too much, and I'm sure you won't too."

I smile to his respectful response.

"I like your respect for personal space, man... unlike my little brother."

He shook his head, as if he doesn't want to be addressed as "man".

"Call me Boston."

"I'm Johnny."

This guy seems cool. While he seems very sociable and nice, I shouldn't trust this guy too much. In case this guy might know I met up with that trenchcoat guy, I shouldn't get too close.

"Good to meet you, buddy."

 **"Next stop: Knight Street"**

The automated bus speaker called out the next stop, making Boston react by grabbing the pole nearby him.

"There's my stop," he says, "Catch you later."

He stands up and heads for the exit. Before he leaves, he turns to me.

"Oh, and sorry about asking for that trenchcoat guy."

"Nah, it's cool, Bos."

With a light chuckle from his nickname, he leaves the bus. With him out of the way, I take a quick scan of my personal belongings. Everything in the bag is still intact, so I continue playing my game.

* * *

 **Home**

 **8:00pm**

While there aren't any announced tests so far, I decide to just review Chapter 1 again. I look at my test and read the text book to see what I got wrong. Despite this, doing this alone just felt hard. The sound of footsteps on the staircase ring my ears. I look to the door and see my big brother enter.

"Hey, Johnny," he said as he takes off his bag, "What're you doing?"

"Studying..." I replied, "... but yeah, I need your help in case you have some time."

He smiles and goes beside me. I point to a part of the book and explain my problem.

"Well, first of all..."

He started to explain the basis of the chapter, and what I got wrong. He gave an example that I could easily get. When I put his example and the test answer together, I now understand why my answer was wrong.

"There you go."

"Thanks, Nate," I said with a grateful smile.

"Ask me for help whenever you need it."

"Oh, Nate, um... can I retake a chapter 1 test?"

He seemed surprised from my request, but nods then smiles.

"Sure."

"But this time, I'll ask for help when I need it. Nothing wrong with asking for help, right?"

"Yep."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

A personal pet peeve of mine is asking for help. Johnny is the kind of person to try to do things himself as to not worry others and to grow stronger. He believes that getting help is weak, and his past of asking a lot of assistance makes him feel ashamed of relying heavily upon others.

It took me less longer to make this due to me rewriting a certain section once. Once I rewrote it, I slightly modified everything else to fit the situation. I wrote a plan of how my arc will go, but in truth, I actually improvised a whole lot on this arc, which is why I didn't skip straight to the final moments of his training immediately.

Once again, thanks for reading, and stick around for the next update.


	7. Debt and Fear

**Chapter 7**

 **Debt and Fear**

 **A week later**

 **Downtown**

I once again make my way downtown. Most of the time, I just go there just just to go sightseeing. I want to get a good view of Saltwater City before I settle down in Oak Tree Town.

As I step out, the mild summer air embraces me. With a smile on my face, I walk toward the coast.

"Hey there, kid," I turn to whoever said that.

"How're you doing?"

Two tall and bulky men with hideous looks were the ones talking to me. They creep me out. I raise a brow silently.

"Mind if I borrow some cash of of ya?"

They don't look homeless judging by their fresh polos; they seem to be unsanitary as they have ketchup stains on their shirts.

"Yes."

"Well," he brandishes a switchblade, "Give it to me."

With no delay, I immediately run away. I look behind me and see both thugs in pursuit. I don't know how long I'll last before I start tiring.

* * *

Dammit! All I just wanted to do was a bit of sightseeing. I've been through like four stores, and I'm starting to wonder why I didn't call the Fuzz. Perhaps I'm too panicked at the moment?

This is pretty hectic. It's like I'm playing a brutal game of hide-and-seek, except the guy who's it will mug the person he'll find... scratch that. It's more like Manhunt, except, I'm literally being hunted down for my belongings. They both look tough and imposing, meaning my currently developing strength and fighting experience would do nothing. Either way, I'm too scared to fight despite me sometimes having sadistic thoughts of vengeance toward my little brother whenever he succeeds in bullying me. Also, no matter who it is, I'm still afraid of hurting people.

I'm hiding inside a Thrift Store, inside the dressing room, with my feet on the seat. My heart is beating fast, and I cover my mouth. My hyperventilating would make myself easier to spot.

"Where'd that pretty boy go?" one of the thugs says.

"Yeah, he's quite slender and has a nice butt."

 _Great, not only am I gonna be mugged, I'm also heavily implied to be raped._

I check my phone, about to call 911. Before I do that, I check if my phone is on silent. Its sound is still on, so I...

The sound of Halloween Theme shot out through the store. My eyes widen and my lips purse back.

 _Fuck, who's calling me at this time?!_

I hear one of the thugs chuckling and the sound of a stilleto knife brandishing.

"Looks like we have a little Mack Meyers, eh?"

 _Motherbi-_

All of a sudden, I hear the sound of metal striking bone, followed by a grunt of pain. I hear the same sound again, but this time, it's a bit farther away. I look below me and see a limp greasy hand. There's no sound of them chuckling or walking, so I decide to cautiously peak.

*creak*

I look at my small window of vision and find the two muggers knocked out. Amongst the limp muggers, a man that looks like the main character in that game about hacking. A metal retractable baton is held in his hand. Strangely, this guy seems familiar...

"It's safe," he says.

I raise my brow from him telling me the situation, but just got out anyway.

"... Who are you?" I ask the mysterious man.

"You don't remember?" he says, "Do you remember the time you used first aid on me?"

I squint my eyes and scan him for a bit. That coat, the hat... As soon as I finish, my eyes widen in surprise.

"It's you!"

He lowers his mask, revealing a smile. He nods in confirmation.

"... Wait, why are you doing this? Didn't you already pay your debt to me?"

"..."

All of a sudden, I see what looks like the thug's friends. During my escape, he probably gathered a bunch of their friends to mug me. I'm not part of the 1%, dammit!

In the blink of an eye, the man suddenly appears in front of the thugs and knocks out the first thug with an overhead punch. Another one has a metal baseball bat. The batter attempts to throw an overhead on the man, but the baton immediately sends the bat away. The man throws a powerful knee to his gut and extends it behind him, hitting the other thug. Another one latches on to his back but he reels back and leans forward, tossing the man into the street. I see another man trying to get up and trip him. Not wanting to be meek, I muster up my courage and run up to the downed man and throw a kick at his rib.

"Hey, get back!"

I found myself gripped from behind from one of the thugs knocked out. His hands are too strong, so I use my legs to kick him in the shin. He let go of my hands and I push him down. Due to the damage on his head plus the damage of being knocked out by a metal baton, it seems that he's a bit lightheaded from the fall. I kick his rib a few times until he passes out.

Despite me being a person who hates killing people, hurting someone out of self-defence for the first time feels... good. Despite this sadistic feeling, I shouldn't hit him any further; I don't want to risk getting arrested for manslaughter or murder. If I say it's for self-defence, I don't know what to say. Either way, I can't burden the responsibility of murder.

With no sign of other thugs looking for my ass, I let out a sigh of relief and call the Fuzz. After explaining the situation, I go up to the mysterious man.

"Thanks, man," I say to the stranger.

"After we tell the police about the sitch, come with me. We need to talk."

* * *

 **Italian Restaurant**

"... just a spaghetti, please," I tell the waiter.

The mysterious man and I decide to talk to each other in a more private place. With some... coercion, we got the private dinner table in the local Italian Restaurant. I forgot what it was called. Degiorno Panacotta?

I look at the man. He took off his trenchcoat. Underneath the jacket is a white dress shirt and black tie with a black vest. He takes off his hat revealing his short dirty blonde hair. He has sharp blue eyes and has a scar by his lip.

"Who are you?" I ask the man.

"I'm Lucio," he says, "You can say I'm a hired guardian."

"Oh, well, I umm..." I look at my wallet.

 _I only have a few bucks and my debit card..._

"Do not worry, friend," he says as he puts his hand over my arm, lowering it away from him, "Consider me saving you an altruistic act; you running away from those muggers made me go into action."

"... Thanks, Luc," I say nervously, "But, why did you bring me here?"

He looks left and right before speaking.

"While you saved me once, I can at least tell you of why I was running from those two students..."

Intriguing. I inch in closer.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **Lucio's Story**

First off, I'm actually a capo. My job is to provide protection at the right price. It all started a few days prior. Boston and Joey, through one of their friends, encountered me. Both of them are from rich families, so they had no problem in hiring me when they were under duress by one of the gangs they dealt with. During a deal, I managed to successfully neutralize an ambush, earning their satisfaction. After that, I demanded my pay. All of a sudden, I hear a gunshot; one of their other friends. Realizing my betrayal and trying to get rid of me before I die, I summon my own hidden pistol and shoot their friend dead.

They brandish their own guns and attempt to hunt me down in revenge. While I was a better shot, chances of me surviving were slim, especially when injured and outnumbered. In fact, their guns were SMGS, so I had to flee right away.

They feared that I would hunt them down, so they had to do it first. The day you found me, 2 hours prior, they got a whole group of people to shoot me down. I got shot in the leg and arm, but I managed to escape. I went to the mall, as to make them not use their guns in a public place; they dismiss their extra men.

I've run out of ammo, so I couldn't kill them from a distance. I had to go in hiding. When you found me, you basically saved my life. I managed to find a way to get back to my safehouse, and prepare for their next assault.

* * *

"So, are you just gonna kill them anyway?"

"Yes. They're greedy people who didn't pay my due," Lucio says angrily, "They had the money, and if they just paid it, there friend wouldn't have died!"

"... True, but why am I involved in this?" I reply, "I just saved your life and that's it? I don't want to join you or anything."

"I never asked for your permission to join," he says, "I'm merely telling you this because I've been observing you for a week."

My eye twitches from hearing this.

"For the past week, I felt that since you saved my life, I should save yours."

"And that's done. So, after this I-"

"But I realized something. Ever since you got yourself involved with Boston during your trip back home."

"How do you know this?!"

"Classified, but I mean no harm! I've dealt with them myself."

"..."

Part of me wants to leave due to this guy's creepy obsession over me, but the other part makes me want to stay. That part believes he's just trying to pay his debt in protecting me.

"... Look, I'm a guardian, so I must be around my client at all times."

"I'm your client...?"

"Yes... but since then, your life might be in danger," he says, "Those thugs carry the same insignia as the drug cartel Boston's friends were with."

"Leave me out of this!"

"I know that! Which is why I'm gonna destroy the root of the problem, then I'll get myself out of your life... um.." he says, "I'm sorry, er... what's your name?"

I sigh and give him my name.

"Johnny. Okay, I'm sorry, but since you might be a prime target of Boston's Cartel, I'm gonna have to be your bodyguard."

"But how are you gonna stop him from invading me when the knocked out bodies you'll leave will just attract bigger danger?"

"I have my ways, Johnny. Don't pry."

"... Do I have any big debt? My family is really poor, and so am I," I say sadly, mixing with a hint of fear.

"I won't ask for your whole fortune, nor any money. You are under gang threat, and you saved my life, so I should save yours... for free."

"How can I be certain I'll trust you, man? Are you trying to dupe me out?"

"I promise not to force money out of you. I'm hunting them down because they had money to pay me. You helped me, and I'm indebted. Plus, anyone who dupes it out in my gang is subjected to torture or death."

Lucio seems like a strong and serious man. While Nathan's work out sessions are great for increasing my overall body, I've always wanted to do some self-defence training as to not feel useless. Him fighting all my battles just seems forced for some reason. One part of me wants to help him, but the other part of me wants to avoid absolute bloodshed. I don't want to kill, but I want to grow strong, and Lucio's confident and serious approach to his job made me realize how weak and timid I am. I purse my lips and clench my fists.

"Something wrong?"

I suddenly awaken from my trance and look at him.

"I umm..." I scratch my head, "Err..."

"GET ON WITH IT!"

His voice is scary and powerful. I feel like my life's end will come soon if I don't say what I want.

"CAN YOU TRAIN ME IN SELF-DEFENCE!?"

I clench my eyes, afraid of his answer to my impulse.

"Do you really want to get involved in my job?!" he glares at me and points.

"N-no, s-since you're really strong, I noticed how weak, timid, and passive I was, and I want to become stronger..."

He puts a finger on his chin and ponders on my request. He shuffles through his pocket and looks at his phone, as if he's looking at a schedule.

"Why do you want to learn Self-Defence?"

"Well, it's one of my dreams to learn some form of martial arts or hand-to-hand combat," I say with slightly eager smile, "I'm afraid of killing, but I sometimes have a desire to hurt... though, I usually desire it out of retribution."

A wicked smile appears on his face. Am I supposed to be scared?

"Hmmm, you sure have a desire to hurt others," he says while scratching his chin, "Very well, punch me."

He stands up and I stand up too. He walks up to me and spreads his arms out.

"Come on!"

"I don't know about this..."

"PUNCH ME! JUST DO IT!"

I clench a fist and throw it into his chest. The man barely flinched much to my horror.

"Is that it?!"

He threw a back hand at my face, causing me to flinch a few steps back.

"Do something about it!"

I grit my teeth in anger and throw an uppercut to his chin. While his head was knocked upward, his body stood firm. He looks back at me. Despite some blood on his lower lip, he smiles.

"You're pretty good," he says proudly, "I'll be free on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays."

He did a light jab at my chest. It felt like some sort of "bro" gesture, so I did the same.

"Wait, no, how about this?" he says, "Make your right side face me."

I comply, and he turns so that his left side is facing me.

"Do a light backhand to my chest. Like this."

He does it on my chest.

"But do it the same time as me."

I nod and we both do the gesture. We both have a smile on our faces.

"... Do I need to pay or anything?"

"... Perhaps. You'll be treating me to meals whenever time calls for it."

I groan from hearing this. Well, I may as well spend a lot on my debit card.

"I'm kidding. You can pay for our meals if you want."

* * *

 **Train ride home**

Lucio tagged along. For the first few parts, we didn't even talk to each other. He's a bit anti-social like me, but hey, I can't just ask him about his life just when I actually started to talk to him. Without any words spoken, I play my game.

"What is that?"

"It's a video game."

"Video game?"

"You've never heard of it? How old are you?" I ask with a skeptical look.

"I've been a capo for my whole life, all I've been doing is basically mercenary work, so I have no idea what this thing is."

"Well it's like a... err," I didn't know exactly how to explain it; he actually seems VERY oblivious to what normal people enjoy.

"Either way, it looks like a waste of time," he says, "I mean, look at your character fighting that giant monster. Why don't you actually try being as strong as him instead of controlling a person to do what you want?"

"It's just a game, dude," I reply, "I just want to enjoy myself."

"Okay."

"Besides, man, I'm trying to enjoy this as much as I can before I move out..."

"Move out?"

Should I tell him right now? I feel like I should tell him once we become better friends. In fact, while I'm his client, he could potentially be one of mine.

"Well, I don't want to talk about, but yeah, we should hang out sometime," I say with a nervous smile.

We are both hesitant. We don't really know what we'll say next. Despite our anxiety, Lucio overcame his first.

"You're my client. Why would you want to spend some time with me?"

I scratch the back of my head nervously.

"Well, you seem pretty cool, and while you seem very serious with your work, you should spend some time off. It's a lot better with someone else though."

He nods in confirmation.

"True" he pops out his phone, "Here's my number."

We both exchange our phone numbers and put it them back in our pockets as soon as we're done.

"I'll be relying on you for ideas of where to hang out."

"Why me?"

"Well... I'm merely a tourist right now, so I'm gonna assume you lived her long enough."

"... Good assumption."

I hear a brief "hmmm" sound from him. I wonder why he's doing that. Is he thinking of a topic? I need to think of one right now!

"... So, are you guys like drug traffickers or something?" I ask him.

"No. In fact, one of our main goals is to wipe out drug trafficking."

"Why? Aren't drugs like a big demand...? Just saying."

"True, but demand like that will lead to a corrupted ambition. Ever seen Scabface?"

"I've heard of it, though, it's mostly about some guy who started out poor, but became super rich through a cocaine empire."

"Exactly. In fact, drug kingpins like him only care about themselves. The drugs they sell are sold for high price and cause more damage than pleasure."

"So, are you trying to act like good guy gangsters or something?"

"... Don't pry! The only thing you should know is that we don't traffic drugs or humans. We kill people who do that."

"How are you so certain I can trust you?" I ask Lucio.

He sighs and reaches into his jacket. He pulls out a group of knives of various forms; from balisongs, switchblades, and actual combat knives. He immediately withdraws them.

"I've been in the gang life longer than you've breathed, young one. Through all those years, I've learned how to spot a despicable person or an innocent or kind hearted person."

He glares at me.

"You. You have a great potential to be trustworthy."

"Really?"

"Yes. From those two encounters, you show promise on being trustworthy and being reliable. You bought me first-aid despite it not being part of your plans, and you even joined me to fight one of the thugs that were chasing you despite having little physical strength."

"HEY!"

"I'm being honest here, kid. If someone is willing to help me with no ulterior motive, then he in my books is truly trustworthy."

"Thanks for the lesson, Luc," I say with a mix of sarcasm, "I just wanted to help you out simply because you were in need of help."

"I honestly would have considered killing you if you were a narc."

"Shut up."

Another awkward silence fills the space between us. He once again breaks the silence.

"Do you trust me?"

I ponder my trust between me and Lucio.

I basically met this guy only twice, and while I helped him recover, he also saved me from a group of thugs. He's also willing to protect me for free and offer me self-defence lessons. Betrayal or duping resulting in death or torture is still somewhat bullshit to me. I don't even know.

"... I don't know. I want to but-"

"Then just do it! Believe me. I know what betrayal is like. I've been through a lot more betrayal than you. I can't bear to bring myself to betray you... unless you're actually willing to betray me."

"No. I can't do that because it just feels wrong. The only time when I betray is that I feel that betraying that person is the right thing."

"Do you think betraying me is the right thing?" he says viciously.

"... No. I ain't one to screw over what you just did. I saved your life and you saved mine. Betraying you just doesn't make sense, and I won't really gain anything."

"... Very well. But for now, you're my client. We're not friends... or at least not yet. You don't have to trust me like you would to a friend. Just trust me that I can do my job well."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Home**

When I got home, Lucio stayed at the train station, taking the next train heading the opposite direction back home. I assured him that I'll be fine taking a bus home.

I don't know whether or not Boston's connections reach out to where I live. I don't even know why he's hunting me down. He probably figured out I lied, and is trying to kill me for not telling him the truth. The thought of that scares me, but come to think of it, he's just a fucking dick if he's doing that. He dragged me into his mess. Bitching to Lucio won't get me out of this mess or end it. I'm gonna have to trust him in doing his job. Nothing more. Nothing less.

I just want to get to farming. Situations like this make me want to leave the city life. For now, I should trust Lucio for now. Trusting him isn't 100% reliable, but is he just gonna do it himself?

I clench a fist and look at it. My eyebrows shift, forming an upside down semi-triangle. I have a serious look on my face.

"Either way, I need to get stronger. I'm not gonna let my dreams be dreams."

I'm not sure if he'll kill me on the spot for knowing about his situation out of paranoia, but if he did... My death would have just been for sport, because I never narc'd out on him.

Should I take lessons from him?

*rumble*

I check my phone and discover that I have a new message. I type my pin quickly and check the message.

 _Johnny, this is Lucio._

 _First off: Don't tell anyone about me. Whether you hate lying or not, don't mention anything about me. You can tell your family that you're taking martial arts lessons, but just say it never needed parental permission... considering you ARE an adult. As for cost? Tell them something like one of your friends paid for it. Here's the thing: I'm NOT your friend, and don't make up an identity for me._

 _Second: Tomorrow is Friday, but I've caught one of Boston's colleagues. He's bearing the same mark, so I plan to interrogate him. Don't try looking for me. Saturday and Sunday may not end up being free, so next week might work just in case._

 _Third: Since the last message never stated my full address, I will tell you when I'm available. Memorize it and then delete the message. I'm not certain that your phone might be checked on by your family. Write it in ink or something, but put it on a piece of paper. When you do, memorize it and burn it away._

 _Till then..._

 _Also, delete this message, or record it on a piece of paper before you delete it. If you've done the latter keep it well hidden, and when you memorize it... yeah, you get the idea._

I swear, this guy is very threatening. I don't know whether it's comically fearsome, or pure, primal fear. I squint my eyes and frown, unsure of either. Guess that's what it's like for being in the mafia... or Yakuza... or whatever gang involves dudes in suits.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **You're probably wondering: "Why isn't he at Oak Tree yet?" or somewhere along the lines with anything that is relevant to Story of Seasons.**

 **While both Lucio and Nate are both helping Johnny become a better person, Nate's focus on Johnny's improvement is education and health, while Lucio's is something else. Also, like Nate, Lucio will have a similar role to Nate: core supporting character. Plus, Johnny had always dreamed of being able to fight despite his goal for a somewhat peaceful life at Oak Tree Town.**

 **SoS aside, I started playing Rune Factory. I'm currently at the first one and I'm going for Felicity. The reason for it is because I seem to like her gentle nature and find her really beautiful. I initially considered Mist, but, as cute and spunky as she is, she's pretty weird, and the game pushes you and her WAY too hard. Right now, I was gonna consider Rosetta, or Melody (due to me using her Baths a lot). I might go for Rosetta more due to my rival being an annoying poet, but Melody's a low chance due to me finding my rival for her (Camus) a total bro.**

 **The only problem I have with playing it is that I'm not playing it like Harvest Moon. Dungeon crawling and defeating monsters without having to kill them is just too much fun. I'm still in the first season and I've already cleared three dungeons; I feel like I'm going through the game pretty fast. Still, right now, I'm taking my time to actually play it like Harvest Moon. I'm mixed with the fields in the dungeons. It's good because it's like a free greenhouse, but sometimes, there are enemies nearby that are pretty annoying like those FREAKING bees, or there's no convenient water source nearby (sometimes, though, I kinda regret planting pineapples at Clemens Cavern). Worst part: I just finished Mt. Gigant, and I have to wait for the water around my next dungeon to freeze (it honestly looks like anyone could just jump over it).**

 **Time to wrap up this note. Leave a review, fave, or follow, and I'll see you... some other time when I'm not busy with school... next month... or months.**


	8. Self Control and Self Confidence

**Chapter 8**

 **Self-control and Self-confidence**

 **Lucio's Safehouse**

I'm on my bum again, after being punched in the face by Lucio.

"It had been three weeks. You're aptitude with close combat is fine, but you sometimes fuel your strikes with feelings of rage and vengeance."

He extends his arm to me, and I grab it. He pulls me up and brushes off the dust from my back.

"What kind of motivation should I have in a fight then?" I ask.

"... For me, personally, my motivation to fight is to make sure my opponent decides to not fight against me," he says, "In fact, throughout my life, I've experienced motivating myself through anger and vengeance."

"I see," I note, "... though, if you wouldn't mind, I don't need a story time in the middle of my training."

"Are you just eager to get beaten up?" he says with snide voice.

"Nah, I'm just eager to learn a lot more."

"So, beaten up? Because remember what we agreed on how you'll learn?"

"Shut up, man," I playfully chop his head, causing him to chuckle in return.

"Very well, I'll make the first move..."

"Wait! I-"

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Here we are, in his kitchen, me having an ice pack on my face.

"Look, sorry, I had to pu-"

"Goddammit, man!" I shout back, "You were totally enjoying it!"

"I never even enjoy torturing you out of my own delight," he says bluntly, "I need you to learn, though, my 'teaching' has gone a bit too far that time."

I groan.

For a safehouse, Lucio's is quite... decent. I was expecting something similar to that house in Scrap Club: a movie about fighting... then for some reason, hypocritical terrorism done by a hypocrite. It looks like a lower-middle class, semi-modern house. The wallpaper is a pale green with dark brown wooden flooring. His house itself doesn't look big on the outside, but its basement is a lot bigger.

"So Lucio, do you have, like, backup safehouses here in Saltwater?" I ask, "... not that I want to know EXACTLY where they are."

"... Yes."

"That's cool," I reply with a look of astonishment, "Would you consider this your main one?"

"No, it's too damn fancy," he replies coldly.

"Yeah, for safehouse standards, this is a bit convincing..." I say, "Usual safehouses are... rundown or old, right?"

"Depends on which place," he replies, "Housing here seemed pretty damn expensive. As to not stand out, be comfortable, and spend too much funds, this place was suitable."

"How are you guys even funded?!"

"... Shut up. Don't pry."

"Okay."

"If my parents find out I've been injured like this, they're gonna freak."

"Just say that you got into a scuffle and you called the fuzz in the middle of the fight or something?"

"How are they-"

"JUST tell them what I told you, man."

* * *

 **At home**

 **9:00pm**

It's been a tough day. Since I did both a study session and a training session, I'm both mentally and physically tired. So, what do I do? I just surf the web, finding some music to download. I'm listening to some soft music as I do it. It feels relaxing. My mind and body feel at peace as if music just either magically displaced my soul from my flesh, or my flesh and mind are lovingly numbed by music.

"Maiorita..." I sung quietly as my next song begun.

The song is sung in Sakura Country's language. Some people call it Japanese, probably due to Sakura Country's other name. I can read the normal scripts, but can't read Kanji. According to my Japanese teacher in College, I'm quite adept in speaking it, though, I still had an average GPA due to me slacking off with my homework. Nonetheless, thanks to my brother's guidance, I manage to remember a lot from the class.

I hear my door open and see my little brother enter. I take off my headphones, pause my music, then glare at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sup."

"Go away, I don't want your company."

He ignores me and sits down on my chair. His ignorance angers me.

"Get out of my room if you have nothing to do!"

He still ignores me.

"Dude, what the hell? Just get out. Don't be a freaking dick."

He looks at me with a smug look.

"Why are you so damn aggressive?"

"Learn to respect people's space, you ass."

He tilts his head up and looks down on me. I clench my fist in anger.

I stand up and approach him.

"I'm not scared of-"

I throw a fist at his face, stopping at a few centimetres away from his face. His irises shrink from the distance of my fist. I don't want to hurt him, but he's basically taunting me. My expression softens, but I'm nonetheless annoyed with his unreasonable presence.

"Why are you here?" I say calmly.

"Just chilling out," he says with forced composure.

"Leave, dude. I want some time by myself," I say, "I had a hard day so..."

"Shut up, faggot! You're not fun at all," he leaves my room with a flipped bird.

I sigh and groan as I return to my bed. He's making my night worse.

* * *

 **Sparring Time**

 **Tomorrow, around 3:00pm**

I manage to parry his straight with my left arm, so I throw a jab at Lucio's exposed chest. Lucio quickly twists his torso much to my surprise. My fist barely grazes his back, so he counters with a lariat that knocks me down.

"Hmm..."

"I'm fine."

I wipe my mouth and stand up. The lariat surely was surprising, but due to my history of getting beaten up, something like that isn't too much of a big deal.

"Let's go again."

We enter our fighting stances and engage. He's the first to strike, thrusting his knee first, I dodge by leaning back and doing a turning back hand. Lucio took the punishment and prepares his next attack. He prepares his right hand for a hook. As soon as I see it, I use my feet to trip him, only for the hook to reach me first. The punch is strong enough to spin me a few times, yet I continue to stand. I go on the offensive and throw a straight. He grabs my fist immediately, but the grab reminded me of...

All of a sudden, my blood boils with fury, and I throw a fierce headbutt to his head. He falls down on the floor, then I proceed to mount on him and throw a flurry of jabs to his face. I'm so angry because of that similar fist grab. He did it to me even when he was wrong...

"Johnny... S... Stop!" he says.

He throws a powerful elbow into my chest, effectively winding me and halting my assault.

"You're attacking with anger! If you're angry, the results of the fight may not be in your favor!"

I breathe heavily, and as I breathe, I feel myself cooling down.

"S-Sorry, Luc."

"What got you so angry, man?" he asks with a concerned voice.

I sigh and tell him. I remember myself being angry at my little brother for constantly annoying me. I told him to stop, but he ignored me and continued to bother me. After I had enough, I threw a punch, only for him to grab it. He told me to tell him when I had enough much to my anger. Despite this, I stored up my anger and left him, not wanting this to extend to a full blown fight.

"I want to beat him up..." I say with anger, "Fighting skills will come in handy later, but I want my little brother to be scared of even trying to pick a fight."

"Don't ever fight for revenge. Don't ever fight for the sake of fear. If you're training just to beat up your little brother, then I won't even bother training you. Fighting requires self control, and where great power matters most. If you're angered, you have a one tracked mind of vengeance or sating that revenge."

He pats my shoulder.

"But if your brother wants a fight, be confident in your strength and fight with self-control."

"... Thanks," I say with a weak smile, "I think we should stop training for today."

"I was about to say that, shrimp," he does a playful bump with a smile, "Let me treat you to some Sakura Country food."

"I'm getting Beef Teriyaki then," I say with a grin.

Lucio does have a point. In a fight, you need to use great power to where it matters most. If I try to throw a powerful strike aimlessly, then it could miss, and reap a big punishment. All I cared about that time was to harm Jacob, and I didn't even bother to aim where he couldn't easily defend. Nonetheless, I feel empowered and motivated by his words... I also feel hungry.

I look at Lucio, who's leaving his house and juggling his car keys.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

It's been a while. I'm bored of the game, but I'm gonna continue the series nonetheless. I'm currently planning a RWBY fanfic after one of my friends and I developed our own characters.

Due to the long time I took to consider writing this, I might shorten this arc as to get to the nitty gritty. I also finished RF1; I'm quite satisfied with the ending despite me exploiting the hell out of the Blacksmith leveling trick. Too bad that stuff doesn't work in RF2 :(. In fact, I kinda find it weird I had to be a kid in order to make weapons :/.

I'll see you next time.


End file.
